Keep On Coming Back For More
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Chloe has managed to avoid any trouble for the last 16 years of her life. She gets talking at a party with a girl she's been warned about and from then on out she can't seem to get her out of her head. Chloe ignores what everyone has told her and decides to give this girl a chance...The thing is, should she have listened? Bechloe High School AU
1. Prologue

Hey guys! So I was having a little writer's block for my other stories so I came up with this idea to distract me for a bit but now I'm ready to get back.

Let me know if you'd like me to continue this :)

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 1: Prolouge**

 _ **Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom**_

 _ **And I hope that we keep falling**_

 _ **We're on the good side of bad karma**_

 _ **'Cause we keep on coming back for more…**_

* * *

What exactly is the female version of a fuckboy? She's not classed as a slut or a whore is she? She's not the one getting played, she's the one doing the playing. Fuckgirl? Is that a thing? Well that's what we're going to call her. This is how Chloe Beale fell for a fuckgirl…

At 16 and only recently started her junior year, looking for a relationship wasn't exactly the top of Chloe's priorities list. Actually...More like it wasn't at the top of her parents list, they wanted their daughter's main focus to be maintaining her straight As. It wasn't that Chloe's parents overly pressured her, they just wanted to make sure she'd get into a good college once she graduated.

* * *

"How're you feeling about it?"

"Huh?" Chloe lifted her head from her chemistry textbook to find her best friend since childhood, Aubrey Posen, staring at her expectantly.

The two girls were sitting at their usual table at lunch, studying for a chemistry test they had next period.

"The test. How are you feeling?" The blonde said.

"Uh...Freaking out." The redhead replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honestly I don't know how you do it, you can just go in there, wing it and still come out with top marks." She sighed heavily, waving her hand around in her friend's direction.

"Chloe you'll be fine, you always ace them." Aubrey reassured which only made Chloe narrow her eyes at her before going back to her textbook.

"What's up, girls?" Stacie greeted cheerily as she took a seat at the table, dropping her bag at her feet. "Oh shit, that test." Her face immediately dropped as soon as her eyes landed on Chloe's chemistry book.

Aubrey could only shake her head and laugh at her brunette friend. They were an odd trio of friends but it worked for them. Stacie was the laidback one, always trying to get the blonde and redhead to let their hair down a little. Aubrey was the mature 'mother' of the group if you will, she always made sure the girls would stay away from trouble, especially when it was Stacie's turn to decide what they did at the weekend. Then there was Chloe, sweet, bubbly little Chloe. She didn't exactly know her role in the group, she kinda just tagged along with whatever the other two were doing. In a way you could say she was still trying to fully figure herself out.

"Look who it is." Stacie laughed, pointing over to her left.

There she was, strutting her stuff across the lunch hall, the one and only Beca Mitchell. The girl had a reputation at this school and it wasn't a good one. No, she was known for being a player, a fuckgirl if you will and no she didn't manipulate guys into sleeping with her, she was openly gay and managed to pull girls left, right and centre. No matter how well known she was around school for what she did, she's still managed to charm girls into thinking "her exes were all crazy" or "they're different from other girls." That's what you call a downright fuckgirl. Her wingman, Jesse Swanson wasn't quite as bad as her but he wasn't exactly a saint either. Those two walked around the school like they fucking owned the place and the worst part? Everyone else let them do it.

"Ugh." Aubrey glanced over and Beca and Jesse with a look of disgust.

Chloe stuck two fingers in her mouth, pretending to gag. "Why is she wearing sunglasses inside? She looks like an idiot." The redhead scoffed as she slyly glanced up at the brunette.

"Ahaha what a weirdo." Stacie laughed as Beca and Jesse got closer. "Ayyy Mitchell what's with the shades? One of your girls finally give you a black eye?" She said just as the short brunette was about to pass her.

Beca pushed her glasses to the top of her head and turned around so she was slowly walking backwards away from Stacie while glaring at her. "Fuck off, Conrad." She threw both of her middle fingers up at the taller girl before spinning back around, slapping Jesse's arm since he laughed.

Stacie was just laughing to herself before turning round, being met with her two friends just staring at her. "What?"

"I don't get why you talk to her, she makes my skin crawl." Aubrey grimaced.

"She's disgusting." Chloe shook her head, taking another glance at Beca who was taking a seat at a table.

"I don't know, it's just fun to annoy her." The brunette shrugged with a smirk. "Hey Chloe, you trying to get in there or something?" She teased at the way the redhead was still looking over at Beca. "Be careful though, you might catch something." She added with a laugh.

"Gross." The redhead finally turned around and screwed up her face at the girl across the table. "I'd rather gouge my own eyes out, thank you." She gave Stacie a sarcastic smile before looking back down at her textbook, twirling her pen between her fingers.

Beca wasn't the only lesbian out of the closet at school, everyone also knew that Chloe was gay including her family who were fully supportive although they still didn't want her dating at the moment.

"Did you guys see on Facebook that Jesse's having a house party this Friday? Did you get invited?" Stacie wondered as she started to eat her pasta.

"Yeah." Aubrey shrugged and Chloe just nodded.

"We going?" The brunette smirked.

"I can't, I'm babysitting my little cousins." Aubrey quickly said apologetically.

"Chloe?"

"Sure." The redhead replied distractedly.

Just because she had her most attention on school, didn't mean she didn't enjoy the typical high school party.

* * *

Friday Night.

"This is lame, I can't even drink." Stacie pulled on Chloe's arm as she talked into her ear so she could hear her above the music.

"Why not?" Chloe asked loudly in confusion. She didn't drink alcohol but she knew Stacie wasn't shy when it came to the stuff.

"I'm working at 7 tomorrow." The taller girl replied, slightly shaking her cup of coke at Chloe. "Listen, I'm gonna go find Luke, come find me if you need me, alright?" Luke and Stacie were kind of a thing, It was complicated, Chloe didn't understand so she didn't bother trying to make sense of it.

The redhead nodded and Stacie quickly disappeared through the crowd of dancing teenagers.

Chloe felt slightly out of place, she didn't drink, she didn't smoke and she's a virgin. Alcohol, weed/cigarettes and sex is usually the foundation of any high school party so of course she felt a little awkward. At any other party she came to, she'd normally just dance the night away with her best friends but one wasn't even here and the other just ditched her for a boy. Ain't that great?

"Do you need a drink?"

Chloe almost jumped out of her skin as a slender arm snaked it's way around her waist. She turned her head to her left to find a certain tiny brunette standing next to her, holding a red solo cup in her other hand. Beca...Oh god.

"No thanks, I don't drink." The redhead said but Beca didn't seem to hear her.

"What?" The shorter girl slightly tightened her grip on Chloe's waist as she pulled her towards her, moving her head closer to her face so the redhead could speak into her ear.

"I said I don't drink." The taller girl said loudly into the brunette's ear, feeling slightly uncomfortable about how their bodies were pressed against each other.

Beca pulled away with a smirk. "Here, it's just coke." She placed her cup in Chloe's hand.

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the girl as she slowly took a drink. She screwed up her face and swallowed. "It's got vodka in it, you liar."

Beca laughed as she took her cup back. "You here alone?" She asked, leaning in so close to Chloe's ear that the redhead could feel her hot breath tickling her skin.

"I came with Stacie but she's away looking for someone."

The brunette nodded slowly before finally removing her arm. "Come with me." She motioned with her head towards the kitchen and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, making sure she didn't lose her in the crowd.

The redhead had no idea why she was still talking to Beca, nevermind following her into the kitchen. They had barely spoken to one another throughout their years of high school and now she's suddenly striking up a conversation at a party. Maybe Chloe was only staying with her due to the fact she didn't want to seem like a complete loner.

"Why don't you drink?" Beca asked once they entered the kitchen, finally being able to talk at a relatively normal volume.

"I don't know, I just don't." Chloe shrugged as she watched Beca grab her bottle of coca cola out of the fridge and place it next to her bottle of vodka on the counter.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" The brunette asked with narrow eyes and that smirk of hers as she leaned against the counter, folding her arms across her chest.

"No."

"What if I pour you a drink but I'll only put a tiny bit of vodka in? It won't even hit you." Beca ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked Chloe up and down.

"I drove here." Chloe walked up beside her as the brunette spun around and unscrewed both the tops of the bottles off.

"I'm not getting you drunk, chill out." Beca laughed as she began pouring the vodka in the cup. "Hey, isn't that Stacie over there?" She pointed over to the door into the living room and as soon Chloe turned around to look, she quickly added more vodka before swiftly switching to the coke bottle.

"I don't think so, I didn't see her." Chloe said before finally turning back.

"Here you go." With a smile, Beca handed the taller girl the drink.

"Thanks." The redhead said quietly, taking a small sip as Beca watched her.

"Chloe! There you are." Stacie said loudly as she walked into the kitchen, startling Chloe. "What's up hobbit?" She greeted Beca with a thumbs up and the brunette just ignored her, pulling one of her cigarettes out of her back pocket and placing it behind her ear before picking up her cup. She took a drink as she walked past Chloe, giving her a discreet wink so Stacie couldn't see before leaving the room.

The redhead furrowed her brow, opening her mouth a couple times before shaking it off and turning around to Stacie.

"I've been looking for you, I need my dance buddy." The tall brunette grabbed hold of Chloe's hand and pulled her back into the living room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Chloe to lose Stacie again but it also didn't take her long to start feeling the alcohol hit her. It was an odd feeling, she felt a little lost in her own body in a way.

"Hey buddy, lost your friend again?" A familiar voice chuckled into her ear as a hand found it's way onto her forearm.

The redhead turned her head to see Beca smirking at her and then a series of words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth against her will. "Can I have another drink?"

"Of course, babe." The brunette chuckled into the girl's ear, softly running her fingertips along her arm. "Tell you what, here just take mine since I've just poured it, I'm going out for a cigarette anyway." She spoke loudly as she continued to lean into Chloe's ear. "Come with me." Beca added, nodding towards the door as she slipped her hand into Chloe's.

In her alcoholic haze, Chloe allowed the shorter girl to lead her out to the back porch before they both took a seat on the bench. The fresh air didn't help the redhead's situation as her head spun, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"You okay?" Beca asked with her cigarette sticking out her mouth as she went to light it.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded before looking up. "Why are you talking to me?" She blurted out with a slight slur of her words.

The brunette just laughed after exhaling the smoke.

"What's funny?" The redhead furrowed her brow as she took a swig of her drink.

"You're cute." Beca smirked as she shook her head before taking her cigarette back between her lips.

Chloe immediately looked down as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"You're gay aren't you?" The brunette asked, shifting closer to the girl.

"Uh huh." The redhead nodded as she stared into her cup. She lifted her head and only just realised how close Beca was when she turned her head. She took a second to just search Beca's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, dark and mysterious which gave Chloe to sense that there was a part of this girl that was intriguing her. "You've got really pretty eyes." She slurred out randomly. The alcohol was totally destroying her filter… Chloe didn't apologise though, instead she just smiled at the girl who was doing the exact same back at her.

* * *

As time went on, the girls stayed outside continuing to talk and laugh together. Chloe kept drinking and was now to the point of where most of the time she didn't really know what was coming out of her mouth and Beca found it highly amusing.

"I wanna go to bed." Chloe whined. She was currently leaning against Beca, her head resting on her shoulder while the other girl had an arm draped over her shoulders.

Beca laughed. "Why don't you just stay here tonight with me and Jesse?" She offered as she softly ran her fingertips against Chloe's arm, giving the redhead goosebumps.

The redhead just hummed, closing her eyes.

"There you are-oh…" Stacie emerged outside and cut herself off when she noticed Chloe and Beca's current position. "Chloe, what the hell are you doing?" The tall brunette folded her arms and scowled at Beca.

"Beca said-I couldstayhere." The redhead mumbled out, drunkenly tappin Beca's thigh.

"Oh my god is she drunk?" She asked Beca as she took a seat next to Chloe.

"Calm down, she was having fun." Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie before using her free hand to push Chloe's hair out of her face.

"Get your dirty little paws off her. I know your game Mitchell and she doesn't deserve it so don't bother trying." Stacie warned, pulling Chloe up away from Beca's arm.

"We were just talking." Beca laughed as she stood up, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Just stay away from her, alright?" The taller brunette said as she pulled Chloe to her feet.

"Whatever." Beca just took a second to glance up at Stacie before looking back down at her phone, toying with her lighter in her other hand.

"You're staying at my house tonight, your mom and dad will kill me if I take you home drunk." Stacie said as she pulled Chloe's car keys out of the redhead's back pocket before taking a hold of the girl's hand.

This is why they need Aubrey...

"Bye Becaaaa!" Chloe sang over her shoulder as her best friend dragged her away.

"Chloe, shut up."

"Bye." Beca spluttered a laugh as she looked up from her phone again.

* * *

Chloe stirred with a groan the next morning. "Where the hell?" She whined as she squinted her eyes from the light streaming in from the window, glancing around. This wasn't her room. This was Stacie's bedroom. She rolled her head to the side only to notice that Stacie wasn't in bed with her but there was a note on the pillow.

Chloe reluctantly sat up, rubbing her eyes before taking a look at the paper.

'I didn't want to wake you before I went to work but come see me at the shop when you're up, I'm sure you could do with a coffee after last night. Your keys are on the nightstand - Stacie xx'

"Shit." The redhead muttered as she rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

The first thing she saw once she unlocked it was a Snapchat notification reading: 'Beca Mitchell Added You!'

Oh shit...

* * *

 **I know it's short and I don't know if it's any good so please let me know if you'd like to read more of this and I'll continue it.**


	2. First Date

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter so I hope you enjoy this too!**

 **For those of you asking, yes this will be bechloe endgame but it won't be a pretty journey to get there that's for sure. This isn't one of these stories where Beca starts dating Chloe and automatically changes her ways at the drop of a hat. So that's just a warning for you haha.**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 2: First Date**

Chloe looked a mess that morning when she left the house and she knew it. Did she care? Not really. All she did was throw her hair up into a messy bun, put her jeans back on from last night and stole a shirt and a hoodie from Stacie before heading out to her car without even removing last night's makeup.

She drove to the coffee shop Stacie worked at which was thankfully not too far away.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Stacie sniggered as she tapped Aubrey's forearm and pointed over the blonde's shoulder.

The brunette was on her break so she had a chance to sit and chat with Aubrey for 10 minutes before going back to work.

"I feel like shit. I look like shit. And it's all your fault." Was the first thing Chloe said through gritted teeth as she slid into the booth beside Stacie.

"My fault? What did I do?" Stacie asked incredulously.

"Wait. What the hell happened last night?" Aubrey asked, suspiciously eyeing the two girls in front of her.

The brunette and the redhead immediately started rattling off at the same time, accusingly pointing at one another.

"One at a time, oh my god!" The blonde silenced them before motioning to Chloe.

"She ditched me like the entire night!" Chloe said a little loudly, earning a few concerned glances from other customers.

"That's because I couldn't find you since you were too busy chatting it up with that fuckhead, Mitchell." Stacie said in defence, flailing her hands around.

"Why were you talking to Beca?" Aubrey quickly asked with narrow eyes.

"Because my so called friend kept leaving me so she was nice enough to keep me company." The redhead said bitterly, glancing at Stacie.

Stacie and Aubrey just stared each other for a couple of seconds while Chloe looked down at the table as she folded her arms.

"Can you two stop acting like a pair of kids for two seconds while we deal with the real problem?" Aubrey said quietly and Chloe quickly lifted her head while Stacie just nodded, understanding what the blonde meant.

"What real problem?" The redhead asked slowly, glancing between her two friends.

"You do realise Beca wasn't talking to you last night just to keep you company right? She was talking to you in hopes to get into your pants." Stacie said seriously.

"We were literally just talking, she wasn't making any moves on me." Chloe rolled her eyes at her friends.

"That doesn't matter, she has a system. Trust me if you keep talking to her you'll fall into her little trap." The brunette warned.

"What system?" The redhead asked as she discreetly looked down at her phone which was sitting beside her. Her eyes came across her Snapchat notification again. Nope, she still hasn't decided whether to add Beca back or not yet.

"Okay so first she'll slip a note into your locker with her number on it." Stacie began and Chloe just furrowed her brow at her. "You guys will get texting and she'll ask you out on a date to the movies. She'll ask over text because she doesn't acknowledge you in school, she won't be seen with you. She's a cunt like that."

"How do you know all about this? I knew she played tonnes of girls but I didn't know she had a "system"." Aubrey asked curiously with the use of air quotations.

"I know a lot of girls who have been fucked over by her and they all say the same thing." The brunette shrugged.

"Well...can you guys just let me handle this myself?" Chloe asked as she closed her eyes with a sigh. "I don't need you to sort out all my problems for me, I can deal with it."

As much as Stacie and Aubrey didn't want to, they agreed. The pair were very over protective over Chloe, the redhead wears her heart on her sleeve, she's bubbly and sensitive so it wasn't hard for her to open up to people. Unfortunately if she did that to the wrong people, she could easily get hurt.

* * *

Later that night after her shower, Chloe was just lying on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through her social media.

"Chloe honey, can I come in?" The redhead her mom, Cindy call from behind the door after a knock.

"Yeah." She called back distractedly.

The older woman entered the room with a laundry basket in her hands. "I forgot to ask how the party was last night." She said with a smile as she began taking Chloe's clothes out of her hamper and dropped them into the basket.

"Yeah it was good." The teenager replied with a sigh as she found herself once again just staring at that little add button next to Beca's name on Snapchat.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked knowingly, realising something was up with her daughter.

"Mom, see if there was someone in school that everyone talks about and says they're bad news but you actually had a chance to talk to them and they seem nice, what would you do? Like even if your friends didn't like them." Chloe tried to explain the best she could as she rolled over on her stomach.

"I mean always give people a chance and don't judge them by what other people say, find out for yourself but be careful because you never know, people may be right." Cindy said, glancing at her daughter.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip. She really did want to find out for herself, there was something unexplainable dragging her towards Beca. She was sick of people telling her what to do and what not to do. That's when she picked up her phone again and added the girl back. "Thanks mom."

"Do you just take your underwear off and throw it across the room?" Cindy joked as she had to walk around the room, picking up Chloe's bras that had just been tossed on the floor.

"Maybe." The teenager shrugged with a laugh.

* * *

That night just as Chloe was about to drift off to sleep, her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She blindly reached for it and hit her home button, squinting her eyes at the bright light emitting from it. The first thing she saw was 'Beca Mitchell Sent You a Chat!'

The redhead felt her heart start beating hard in her chest as her thumb hovered over the notification. She eventually plucked up the courage and opened it.

(Beca Mitchell)

[Hey.]

Chloe felt herself begin to smile as she typed a reply.

(Chloe Beale)

[Hey. Listen I'm sorry if I got a little too drunk last night omg.]

(Beca Mitchell)

[Haha don't worry about it. I really liked talking to you last night, you're sweet.]

The redhead bit back a smile.

(Chloe Beale)

[Yeah? I liked it too, it was nice.]

(Beca Mitchell)

[This may be a little forward but would you like to go out sometime? I'd just really love to get to know you better y'know?]

Chloe's stomach fluttered as her heart thumped in her chest. She couldn't decide if she were scared or excited. She's not allowed to date so getting asked out by a "bad girl" gave her quite a thrill.

It took the redhead a second to snap back to reality before typing back a reply.

(Chloe Beale)

[Sure. Where to?]

She decided to keep it short and casual.

(Beca Mitchell)

[How about we go see a movie? You free tomorrow?]

The redhead ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She expected her to say next week or something.

(Chloe Beale)

[A movie sounds great but can I message you tomorrow and see if I'm free or not?]

(Beca Mitchell)

[Of course. I better go anyway so I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight Chloe ;)]

(Chloe Beale)

[Night Beca :)]

Chloe locked her phone and placed it back on her nightstand before letting out a content sigh. Let's just say she went to sleep with a little smile on her face that night.

* * *

"What's up weirdo?" While Chloe was washing her face, her older brother came in and playfully smacked her up the side of the head.

"Ow!" The girl cried out, elbowing him.

Hayden is 18 and in his senior year. Unlike his little sister, he had high school wired. Everyone seemed to love him and as much as it pissed Chloe off sometimes, she could see why. He's the captain of the soccer team but he isn't some typical jock asshole, he's actually very down to earth and didn't have a bad word to say about anyone. He's very overprotective over his sister and it was a blessing and a curse for Chloe.

"I heard you were drinking Friday night." He raised his eyebrows with a smirked as he looked at his sister in the mirror.

"How did you know that?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice.

Hayden only tapped the side of his nose. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad." He chuckled.

"You better not, I swear." The 16 year old warned, her voice muffled by the towel she was using to dry her face.

"I won't." The 18 year old rolled his eyes before escorting his sister out of the bathroom. "Now go, I need to shower."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart." Chloe's father, Evan greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, dad." She smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where's mom?" She has with a furrowed brow as she took a seat at the table.

"She's out at the store." Evan replied.

The teenager just nodded as she picked up her phone and went onto her Snapchat group chat with Stacie and Aubrey.

(Chloe Beale)

[Guys…]

Chloe didn't even get a chance to place her phone back down before her girls replied.

(Aubrey Posen)

[Yeah?]

(Stacie Conrad)

[What's up?]

(Chloe Beale)

[Beca asked me out.]

The redhead cringed as she awaited their responses.

(Aubrey Posen)

[No.]

(Stacie Conrad)

[THE SYSTEM]

(Chloe Beale)

[I want to go with her…]

(Aubrey Posen)

[No.]

(Stacie Conrad)

[FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME SHE'S A FUCKGIRL.]

(Chloe Beale)

[I'm sick of playing everything safe! She might genuinely be interested in me.]

(Stacie Conrad)

[She's only interested in finger diddling you!]

(Chloe Beale)

[Neither of you even know her well enough so for once please just lay off for one second. If it all goes to shit then you have every right to say I told you so...Just please let me do this.]

(Aubrey Posen)

[Chlo I just don't want to see you get hurt.]

(Stacie Conrad)

[Neither.]

(Chloe Beale)

[And I'm not gonna get hurt cause I won't let her. This is just one date, if she starts to fuck around I'll drop her ass. I've never been allowed to go out on a real date guys and I'm still gonna have to do it behind my parents back but please just let me see how it goes.]

(Stacie Conrad)

[If she tries to play her silly little game with you, I'll cut the bitch.]

(Aubrey Posen)

[I won't be visiting you in prison.]

(Chloe Beale)

[Omg ahahaha]

(Aubrey Posen)

[Just be careful Chlo. We're here if you need us...Not to like kill her or anything but to put her in her place if needed.]

(Chloe Beale)

[I will I promise. I love you guys!]

"Dad, I'm going out tonight." Chloe said when she eventually looked up from her phone.

"Yeah? Where are you off to?" He asked with a smile, picking up his mug of coffee.

Although it may seem like it with the no dating rule, Chloe's parents weren't overly strict, they still let her go out whenever she wanted really as long as she was back in time before curfew.

"I'm gonna see a movie with a friend." She answered distractedly as she sent a message to Beca saying she could come tonight.

"Oh nice, which friend?" Evan continued after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Uh Beca, you guys haven't met her before cause we only just spoke to each other at the party." Chloe quickly said, trying not to sound suspicious. She immediately picked her phone back up when it lit up with a notification.

(Beca Mitchell)

[Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7 what's your address?]

The redhead grinned from ear to ear as she replied.

* * *

"Hayden." Chloe said as she barged into her brother's room without knocking.

"What?" Hayden was too busy sitting at his desk on his laptop that he didn't turn around.

"I need you on standby just in case I need you to cover me." She began and he spun around in his chair.

"Woah where you going?" He asked suspiciously as he got a chance to take in the fact his sister had all her makeup done and hair curled.

"I'm going on a date and mom and dad can't find out." The girl said in a hushed voice, glancing over her shoulder, realising she forgot to shut the door.

"A date? With who?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Nah what the fuck? No you're not." Hayden scoffed.

"She'll be here in like 10 minutes so yeah, I'm going." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just please don't let mom and dad find out, they just think I'm going out with a friend." She pleaded.

"Fine." The 18 year old sighed just before the doorbell rang. He quickly followed his sister out of the room.

"I got it!" Chloe called before her parents could even think about coming to the door. "Hey." She greeted Beca with a smile.

"Hey." Beca smiled back before her eyes widened at the sight of Hayden walking up behind Chloe.

"Have her back by 11." Hayden warned in a whisper, cautiously glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah of course." The short brunette rushed out, looking the boy up and down. Hayden wasn't exactly the smallest dude out there.

"I'll see you later, remember to call if you need me." The boy gave his sister a quick hug.

"Yeah I will. Bye, Hayden." When he finally went back inside, Chloe turned to Beca. "Sorry about that. My family is just really over protective." She apologised as they began to walk.

"No worries." Beca chuckled as she slipped her hands into her pockets.

"Where's your car?" The redhead asked, glancing up and down the street.

"I thought we could walk instead." The shorter girl flashed Chloe her signature smirk as she slipped her hand into the redhead's, something she had gotten very good at.

Something about holding Beca's hand felt nice, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward in the slightest.

"I could've drove us." The redhead giggled, pointing at her car as they walked past the driveway.

"Do you want in on a secret?"

Chloe nodded in amusement.

"I don't actually have a car." Beca laughed as she looked down at the ground before back up at Chloe.

"Really? Can you drive at all?" The redhead wondered.

"Oh yeah, I can drive, I just don't have a car." The brunette shrugged.

"Do you just get to use your parent's car now and again?" Chloe asked.

Beca once again looked down at the ground and silently shook her head.

"You know, my friends didn't want me going out with you tonight." The redhead said quietly after a moment of silence.

"I get told that a lot." The 17 year old nodded at the younger girl.

"The things people say about you Beca, are they true?" The 16 year old asked slowly.

Beca took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "A lot of shit gets turned round onto me, Chloe. I always manage to get with girls who turn out to be complete psychos. It usually ends with me breaking things off because they can't trust me but then they just make up shit and spread it around school. I just try to ignore it, y'know?" She turned her head and looked into Chloe's eyes, watching the redhead's expression soften.

Maybe this girl wasn't as bad as everybody makes out.

"I just keep trying to find the right girl for me. When I was talking to you at the party, it just felt like I had known you for years, you're so easy to talk to." The brunette continued and Chloe just felt herself begin to smile.

"I feel the same way. Why do you think I ignored everyone and came with you tonight?" The redhead grinned, playfully nudging Beca with her arm.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." Beca said softly before chewing on her bottom lip.

* * *

Throughout the movie, Beca didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. She was more interested in Chloe by the looks of it as she continued to steal glances of the redhead. The brunette couldn't get over how gorgeous the other girl was. In her eyes, she was on a date with the hottest girl in school.

The 17 year old sat up slightly as she draped her arm around Chloe.

The redhead turned to the other girl and smiled, as she shimmied a little closer to her, placing her hand on the brunette's thigh.

Beca softly began stroking Chloe's arm and the two sat like that for the rest of the movie.

* * *

The girls talked all the way on their walk back from the movies, learning more and more about one another.

"10 minutes till your brother comes out to murder me." Beca joked, checking the time on her phone just as they turned onto Chloe's street. "Who I didn't know was Hayden by the way. That guy would snap me in half." She laughed with a scoff, making Chloe giggle.

"I really enjoyed myself." The redhead said genuinely as she clung on to Beca's arm. "I've never been on a real date before."

"No way." The brunette gasped in disbelief. "A stunning girl like you, surely everyone's fighting to ask you out." She flashed the girl a smile before looking back down at her phone.

Chloe's insides went to goo.

"My parents don't let me date." The redhead explained.

"Ohhh. Do they know you're out tonight?"

"They know I'm out at the movies with a friend. Nothing more than that." The 16 year old laughed.

"Ah." Beca nodded. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?" She offered as they arrived at Chloe's house.

"You're sweet." Was all the taller girl said as they walked up the path. "Thanks for tonight, I had fun." She said genuinely once she reached the door, turning around to face the other girl.

"Me too. Glad I finally plucked up the courage to actually talk to you." Beca chuckled nervously as she looked down and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You can't seriously be talking about me?" Chloe laughed incredulously. There was no way the Beca Mitchell was scared to talk to her.

"Seriously." The shorter girl winked, taking a hold of Chloe's hand.

The redhead just shook her head in disbelief. "Well I better get inside but we should definitely do this again."

They both went in for the hug and just held each other for a moment. "Definitely." Beca echoed as she pulled away slightly and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

The brunette didn't pull her head away though, she just lingered there for a second, her hot breath tickling the girl's cheek.

Beca reached up and gently stroked the back of her hand down Chloe's face as she pulled back just a little more so she was face to face with the girl.

The redhead's heart was on overdrive, breath hitching slightly as Beca's eyes searched hers.

"You still think I have beautiful eyes?" The 17 year old teased but Chloe was lost for words. With another wink and a smirk the brunette leaned in and kissed the redhead, looping her arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry." Beca whispered as she pulled away, biting her lip. "I don't normally kiss girls on the first date." She laughed awkwardly as she ran her thumb across her bottom lip.

"No no, don't be sorry." Chloe rushed out as she crashed her lips against Beca's, almost knocking the shorter girl off her balance.

Beca pulled away with a playful smile. "Text me." Was all she said as she kissed Chloe on the cheek before walking away, giving the girl a flirty wave over her shoulder.

"Woah." The 16 year old whispered as she touched her lips with two of her fingers.

* * *

 **Do you think Beca's up to something or is she actually being genuine with Chloe?**


	3. True Intentions

**Apolgies for the wait!**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 3: True Intentions**

"Oh dude, trust me, she's totally hung up on me." Beca smirked at Jesse as she closed her locker before leaning against it, folding her arms across her chest.

"Did you kiss her last night?" The boy asked in a hushed voice, chewing on his bottom lip.

The girl just nodded with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Look there she is. God, she's so hot." Her eyes followed the redhead walk down the hall till she stopped at her locker.

"I still don't think you're gonna lay her. She's not easy, dude." Jesse shook his head as he glanced over at Chloe.

"We still going to the park for a couple of games of basketball after school?" Beca asked and the boy nodded. "Well watch this, I can get her to come along."

"Bet you can't." Jesse scoffed.

"Oh you underestimate me, Swanson." The girl, playfully smacked his chest as she brushed past him to walk over to Chloe.

She snuck up behind the redhead and placed her hands on her waist. "Hey, beautiful." She whispered in her ear, making the redhead jump a little before she spun around.

"Woah, hey, Beca." Chloe giggled, closing her locker.

"Listen, me, Jesse and a couple of our friends are heading to the park after school to play some basketball. Do you wanna come with?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Uh I don't really play basketball." The younger girl chuckled nervously with a shrug. "Pretty sure I'd be horrible at it."

Beca took a quick look around before taking hold of one of Chloe's hands and taking a step closer. "I'll go easy on you." She whispered with a wink.

"O-okay. I'll come." The redhead replied in a voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know how this girl managed to reduce her to such a stuttering mess.

Aubrey and Stacie were down the hall a little, out of sight from Chloe but they were spying on her little exchange with Beca.

"What is she playing at?" Stacie narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you said that she doesn't acknowledge the girls she talks to in school?" Aubrey reminded the brunette as she pulled out her chemistry textbook. "Gross, she's holding her hand." The blonde grimaced.

"This isn't right. This isn't her system." Stacie muttered as she closed Aubrey's locker.

"What're you doing? I'm not finished." The shorter girl protested as she opened her locker again. "Why are you so obsessed with this system you go on about anyway? Chloe's already told us to stay out of it."

"I want to prove to her that Beca's only trying to fuck her plus the little shit will go cheating on her at some point." Stacie said bitterly.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

As soon as Stacie saw Beca leave Chloe, she quickly made her way over to the redhead, Aubrey trailing behind. "How was your date last night?" Was the first thing she asked.

"Good." The redhead shrugged.

"Did she pull the 'I don't normally kiss girls on the first date' card?" The tall brunette deadpanned and Chloe looked down at the ground with a furrowed brow.

"She didn't kiss me." The redhead quickly lied just as the bell rang so they began walking.

"She didn't?" Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Stacie can you like stop asking about it? It was my date, not yours." Chloe pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't play?" Beca asked in amusement as she failed to get the ball off of Chloe before the redhead dribbled past her and made the basket.

"I don't. I guess it's just beginners luck." Chloe said with a smirk.

"It's not hard to win against Beca, Chloe, she's too short." Jesse laughed across the court, earning himself a show of the middle finger from Beca.

The redhead giggled. "You are pretty little. It's cute." She grinned as she stood next to Beca, comparing their heights.

"Hey! I'm not that much shorter than you, weirdo." The 17 year old protested as she stood up on her toes before laughing.

Chloe giggled as she passed the girl the ball. "I'm gonna go sit down for a bit, my knee is starting to hurt." The redhead said as she reached down and rubbed her knee before walking over to the bench.

"What's up with your knee?" Beca wondered in concern as she followed the girl and sat down beside her.

"Uh I used to dance, like competitively…" Chloe began.

"Really? That's so cool." The brunette's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Well I took a bad injury to my knee and had to get surgery. It's just never been the same since so I stopped dancing since it always hurts when I put too much pressure on it." The redhead explained with a shrug.

"Do you miss it?" Beca asked seriously.

"I guess."

"What else are you good at apart from dance and clearly basketball." Beca asked with a laugh as she motioned at the court.

Chloe just shyly shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Dance was kinda my only focus for years. Enough about me anyway, I know you're talented." She pointed at the girl with a smirk. "You're an awesome singer."

"Thanks." Beca smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

The brunette was always one to perform at any school event or show and did it with a lot of confidence.

"Tell me more about it." The redhead encouraged. "We always seem to be talking about me."

* * *

"Bree, I want to expose her. Humiliate her." Stacie said bitterly as she stared up at the ceiling, cracking her knuckles.

Herself and the blonde were both lying on Aubrey's bed.

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with her? Oh my god, Stacie, you haven't stopped talking about her since she's been talking to Chloe." Aubrey was currently trying to do some homework but her friend hasn't shut up about a certain brunette.

Stacie sighed heavily and sat up. "Can I tell you something?" She asked quietly.

Aubrey furrowed her brow down at her book before sitting up to face the other girl.

"But you have to promise you can't say anything to Chloe, I swear to god Aubrey." The brunette warned as she took hold of one of the blonde's hands.

Aubrey just glanced down at their hands for a second before looking up with a nod. "Promise."

"You know how last summer, you and Chloe were on vacation with your families?" The taller girl began and the blonde nodded. "Well I went to a lot of parties cause I was bored. One of them I went to, I got talking to Beca there."

"Don't tell me you…" Aubrey trailed off.

Stacie nodded slowly as she ran her hand down her face. "We were off our faces drunk, we were all over each other the whole night before we eventually fucked in the bathroom…" She cringed as she awaited Aubrey's reaction.

"I...um. I didn't realise you were into girls." Was all the blonde said awkwardly.

"I didn't know either. She's the only girl I've been with. It wasn't just that night though, we texted a lot and met up quite a few times. It kept going on and on till I genuinely thought we had a thing because she seemed legit. I was even ready to tell you guys about us when you came back from your vacations."

"What happened?" Aubrey asked softly.

"I found out she was talking to and hooking up with all these other girls at the same time so I told her to stay the fuck away from me…" Stacie mumbled as she stared down at her hand that was toying with the duvet.

"You really felt something for her, huh?" The other girl said quietly as she soothing rubbed her friend's arm.

"Yeah it messed me up a bit, she's probably the reason I always take a run for it when a guy mentions a relationship." She shrugged.

"You should've told Chloe and I that you went through something like that, we could've helped you out." Aubrey said. "Maybe then, Chloe wouldn't be kissing the ground Beca walks on." She added with a slight chuckle, cracking a smile from her best friend.

"I was so up for telling you guys when I was with her but as soon as she fucked me over, I was scared of how you guys would take it." The brunette admitted.

"Why? Because she's a girl? Stace, Chloe's a lesbian." Aubrey laughed.

"No that part was fine, I just thought you guys would just tell me that I should've known better cause it was Beca."

"Well maybe yeah cause I've never trusted that girl." The blonde admitted.

"This is why I want to show Chloe that she's up to no good. I've literally experienced her sleaziness first hand."

* * *

"You cold?" Beca asked in concern as she noticed Chloe shiver beside her.

"A little." Chloe admitted as she ran her hands up and down her arms.

"Here, take this." The brunette tugged on her hoodie before pulling it over her head.

"Are you sure?" The redhead asked as she took it from the girl's hand.

Beca just nodded with a smile before her phone started ringing beside her. "2 seconds." She said as she quickly glanced at the caller ID before standing up. She walked away before answering it.

Chloe pulled Beca's hoodie over her head, immediately thankful of the heat that came with it. She could smell the sweet scent of the brunette's perfume which made her smile as she pulled the sleeves down over her hands. It was Beca's basketball team hoodie so on the front it said 'Barden High Girls Basketball Team' and on the back was 'Mitchell' and her number 15.

"Hey I'm so sorry to cut this short but I really have to head home." Beca returned with her phone in her hand, looking genuinely apologetic.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked in concern as she stood up.

"Yeah of course, I just forgot I had to be home by 5 today." The brunette shrugged.

"Well I can drive you." The taller girl offered as she reached in her back pocket for her car keys.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to, honestly."

"No, no, I want to." Chloe pushed as she stepped forward and slipped her hand into Beca's.

* * *

"Stacie, is there no off chance that Chloe might be an exception for Beca?" Aubrey wondered. "What if she's grew up a little in the past year?" The blonde didn't quite believe these words were actually coming out of her own mouth.

"I could literally prove it to you right now." Stacie deadpanned.

"How?" The blonde furrowed her brow as she turned her head on the pillow to face her best friend.

"Come here." The brunette said as she picked up her phone.

Aubrey shuffled up closer to the girl, resting her head on her shoulder so she could see the screen.

Stacie opened up Snapchat and tapped on Beca's name. "Watch this." She said as she typed out a message.

(Stacie Conrad)

[Hey baby, I was just thinking about you ;)...]

"Gross." Aubrey mumbled.

"The little slut won't be able to help herself." The brunette laughed.

* * *

"Take a left here." Beca pointed out as Chloe drove them to the bottom of the street. The brunette's phone vibrated in her hand and she discreetly flipped it over while eyeing the redhead. With a quick glance down she read the notification.

'Stacie Conrad Sent You a Chat!'

The girl furrowed her brow before locking her phone again. Why the fuck was Stacie messaging her?

"You should come to Jesse's on Friday night." Beca spoke up, distracting herself away from the unexpected notification.

"What's happening?" The redhead wondered.

"Just a group of us are getting together to hang out, have a drink. Not like a big party like the last time. It'd be cool if you came." Beca reached over and placed a hand on Chloe's thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll see what I'm doing." The redhead smirked as she placed her hand over the top of Beca's on her leg.

"Invite your girls if you want but I doubt they'll come." The brunette laughed with a scoff as she took her hand away.

"Yeah they won't come." Chloe agreed with a laugh.

* * *

"The little shit isn't opening it." Stacie muttered as she refreshed her Snapchat.

"God, Stacie not everyone is constantly on their phone, you only sent it a few minutes ago." Aubrey sighed. She was currently cuddled up to Stacie, using the girl as a pillow as she rested her eyes.

"She's glued to the thing." The brunette quickly returned. "She'll fucking open this anyway." She shifted slightly, making Aubrey lift her head.

"What're you doing?"

Stacie pulled down her shirt a little, showing more of her cleavage and a glimpse of her bra.

"Stacie, come on." The blonde said seriously, grabbing the girl's hand.

"Bree calm down, I'm just trying to show you how much of a snake she is." Stacie rolled her eyes before taking a picture of her cleavage, sending the Snap to Beca.

* * *

Beca's phone vibrated in her hand once again. "It's just at the end of this street." She said to Chloe as she glanced down at her phone, noticing she had just received another message from Stacie.

"There you go." Chloe said as she pulled up outside Beca's house.

"Thanks, beautiful." The brunette glanced out the window before back at Chloe, biting her bottom lip with a smile.

The redhead blushed at the pet name Beca had recently been calling her.

"Think about Friday, okay?" Beca reminded as she unclipped her seatbelt.

"I will." Chloe said quietly with a small smile before the other girl turned to her.

"C'mere." The shorter girl took her bottom lip between her teeth as she leaned over towards the redhead.

Once again, Chloe automatically was drawn in by Beca as she immediately placed her hand on the girl's forearm before leaning in to kiss her.

"I'll see you later." Beca whispered against the girl's lips before pulling away. She winked before climbing out of the car.

The brunette was already at the steps up to the porch when Chloe called her name, making her turn around.

"You forgot your hoodie!" She called from her car, ducking her head slightly so she could see Beca as she pulled on the said article of clothing she was still wearing.

"I'll just get it tomorrow, don't worry about it." Beca called back with a thumbs up before waving the redhead off. She quickly made her way inside, immediately greeted by a familiar voice.

"Beca? Is that you, honey?"

Beca automatically smiled. "Yeah, grandma!" She called back before making her way to the kitchen to find the older woman making some tea.

"I told you, you didn't have to come home right now." Beca's grandmother, Helen, said with a chuckle as she grabbed a second mug for her granddaughter.

"I know." The teenager walked up to her grandmother and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking over with pouring the tea. "But since you're going out later, I didn't want you eating dinner by yourself." Beca shrugged.

"You're a sweetheart." Helen chuckled.

The 17 year old just laughed as she picked up the mugs and followed her grandmother into the living room.

"Where were you anyway?" The older woman wondered, taking a seat on her chair as her granddaughter passed her the mug.

"I was out playing basketball with Jesse and this girl I've been talking to." Beca explained as she softly blew into her mug before taking a small sip.

"A girl, huh?" Helen teased with a smile.

"She's...It's nothing serious, we only got talking at Jesse's party." The girl shrugged.

"I never get to meet the girl you're dating. That needs to change, I want you to be able to bring girls over for me to meet, I can make you both dinner."

"I know grandma." Beca rolled her eyes with a laugh. "But it's just never serious enough." She shrugged once again, placing her mug on the table before settling back into the couch.

"What's this new girl's name?" Helen asked.

"Chloe."

"Oh such a pretty name." The older woman said in awe, making the teenager smile.

"Yeah it suits her." The girl nodded as she pulled her phone out.

Helen turned on the TV and began flicking through the channels.

Beca decided to finally open the Snapchats from Stacie and was immediately met with a picture of the girl's cleavage. Her eyes lit up at the sight as a small smirk played on her lips. "I'm gonna go get changed." The girl stood up and walked out the room, reading over the previous message Stacie had sent her before replying as she made her way upstairs.

(Beca Mitchell)

[Woah haven't talked to you in a while ;) What's up girl?]

The teenager made her way into her bedroom and lay down on her bed.

* * *

"Stacie don't take it too far." Aubrey sighed as she stared up at the ceiling as she was lying on her back while Stacie was lying next to the girl on her phone.

"I won't." Stacie replied distractedly as she replied to Beca.

(Stacie Conrad)

[Lonely, horny and know I could count on you to help out babe.]

"Stacie, for fuck sake." Aubrey grumbled as she caught sight of the message the brunette had just sent. She quickly grabbed the girl's phone and sat up.

"Hey!" Stacie yelled in protest. She lunged forward to grab her phone but Aubrey was holding it out of reach.

"Do you know you're probably just making this situation worse?" The blonde raised an eyebrow

"What're you talking about?" Stacie just shook her head, still trying to reach her phone, practically sitting in Aubrey's lap at this point.

"Do you really want to be the whole reason behind Chloe figuring Beca out? It's going to hurt her either way but she'll end up resenting you. You just need to be there for her when the shit does hit the fan." Aubrey explained, searching her friend's eyes which were only inches away from her's.

Stacie looked down to take a think about it.

* * *

 **I know it's not very long and nothing extremely dramatic happens but I needed to update and get that out there.**

 **I have one question I wanna ask you guys: what do you think of Beca's character? What's her deal?**


	4. Is She Worth It?

**Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 4: Is She Worth It?**

At school the next day, Stacie was currently using her free period to fix her makeup in the bathroom due to the fact she slept in this morning and had to rush.

"Hey, Conrad."

"Fuck off." Stacie automatically said, not even needing to see the girl to know who it was as she placed her mascara back in her makeup bag. She narrowed her eyes at the mirror as she watched Beca approach her.

"What happened last night?" The shorter girl asked as came uncomfortably close to the other girl. "It's not nice to leave someone high and dry, you know." She placed her hand on the small of Stacie's back and just smirked at the scowling face of the girl in the mirror.

"Get your fucking little paws off me." Stacie growled, hitting Beca's arm away.

"Woah." Beca laughed. "You were the one that messaged me, babe."

"Don't "babe" me, I only pretended to hit you up to prove that you're going to do Chloe what you did to me." The taller girl explained.

"It doesn't matter what you say to her, she's not going to believe you." Beca smirked. "I only have to kiss her and she's putty in my hands." She leaned in closer to Stacie before whispering "Just wait till I fuck her."

Stacie immediately spun around and grabbed hold of Beca's wrist. "I swear to god..." She warned through gritted teeth. "Just stay the fuck away from her."

Beca managed to pull her arm away, flashing Stacie her devious grin before leaving the bathroom. As soon as she walked out into the hallway, she bumped into the girl who she was just talking about. Speak of the devil.

"Beca, hey." Chloe greeted with that bright smile of hers.

"Hey, what's up?" The brunette asked, gently placing her hands on Chloe's arms as she glanced behind her.

"I washed your hoodie for you." The redhead handed the older girl the article of clothing.

"Aw thank you." The 17 year old smiled at the girl in front of her before glancing back around just as Stacie left the bathroom.

The tall brunette just scowled at Beca as she walked away.

Beca just smirked and slyly winked at her before turning back around to Chloe.

"What was that about?" The redhead asked in concern after just watching the exchange before her, noticing how pissed off her best friend seemed.

"Nothing, just the usual of her telling me to stay away from you no matter how many times I tell her I'm not gonna hurt you." Beca ran her hand softly down the girl's arm as she spoke.

"She just…" Chloe sighed, glancing down at her feet before looking up, past Beca. "...Gets a little...protective." The redhead shrugged.

"Anyway, did you think about Friday?" The shorter girl asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be there." The 16 year old smiled with a nod.

Stacie practically stormed down the hall until she caught sight of her blonde friend. She walked up behind Aubrey and slipped her hand into her's. "You need to keep me away from that fucking snake." She said through gritted teeth.

Aubrey glanced down at their intertwined hands before up at the girl as they continued to walk. "What happened?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh she's so aggravating, I can't be near her without wanting to slap that stupid little smirk off her face."

"Alright, calm down." The blonde soothed, gently squeezing her friend's hand. "Don't go near her then, just let Chloe do whatever the hell she's doing with her. We've tried to step in and help her but she's not having it." The shorter girl explained.

Stacie ran her tongue across her bottom lip with a nod as they approached her locker.

Watching Chloe succumb to Beca's dirty ways was difficult to cope with for Stacie and Aubrey but trying to come between it had already proved to be impossible.

* * *

Friday came around quickly much to Beca and Chloe's delight, here they were sitting on Jesse's couch, drinking and laughing together. There wasn't many people but there was alcohol and music and that's all that mattered.

"Dance with me, babe." The redhead leaned into Beca's ear as she gently squeezed her thigh.

"Aha you'll have to get more drinks in me before that happens." Beca laughed.

"I'll dance with you." Jesse offered as he stood up from the couch, finishing off his beer before taking a hold of Chloe's hand, pulling her up.

"At least someone's fun." Chloe teased the girl still sitting down before handing her drink over.

Beca just laughed and shook her head as she watched Chloe and Jesse dance together in the middle of the floor. She could already tell that the girl was a good dancer, even if she was half drunk!

The 17 year old girl just continued to watch on. She chewed on her bottom lip as she admired how hot the redhead looked as she swayed her hips to the music.

Jesse wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and leaned into her ear. "You're beautiful." He said before pulling away, looking into her eyes with his goofy grin.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled up at him.

The boy glanced at Beca with a mischievous grin as he kept his arm around Chloe.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her friend. What was he playing at?

When the song finished, Beca watched as Jesse slipped his hand into Chloe's and whispered something in her ear again before he lead her out of the room.

The girl immediately followed them out into the hall and watched them walk into the kitchen.

"What're you guys doing?" Beca asked innocently as she entered the kitchen.

"Just getting another drink." Jesse shrugged as he opened the fridge while Chloe was leaning against the counter, checking her phone.

"You sure about that?" The tiny brunette challenged the boy, casting a glance at Chloe while he just smirked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Dude." She said, pulling out her packet of cigarettes while nodding towards the back door.

"Yeah." He nodded as he opened up his beer.

"Chloe, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going out for a cigarette with Jesse." Beca said, grabbing the redhead's attention.

"No problem." The 16 year old smiled up from her phone.

"What you playing at dude?" Beca immediately asked her best friend as soon as they stepped outside.

"What?" Jesse asked innocently as he used his lighter to light up Beca's cigarette for her.

"Stop trying to fuck with my girl." She said sternly.

"She's not your girl, dude." The boy scoffed. "I'm just...giving her options." He shrugged with a grin.

"Dick is no option." The girl motioned to his crotch. "She's a lesbian." She deadpanned.

"She might be bi." Jesse said hopefully.

Beca just rolled her eyes and shook her head before exhaling the smoke in the boy's direction.

* * *

After her cigarette, Beca came back inside to find Chloe knocking back a shot with everyone else.

"Enjoying yourself?" The brunette snuck up behind the girl and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Chloe slurred slightly, leaning back into Beca.

The older girl was actually quite surprised how drunk the redhead already was. "Hey, come with me." Beca whispered into the other girl's ear before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room.

"Where we going?" Chloe asked, using her free hand to hold onto Beca's arm as they walked down the hall into the spare bedroom.

The 17 year old said nothing as she chewed on her bottom lip, closing that door behind her. She smirked as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Chloe's waist, gently connecting their lips.

Chloe kissed her back, wrapping one arm around her neck, pulling her closer.

Beca pulled away for a brief second as she smirked at the redhead, gently pushing the girl back onto the bed. She climbed up and straddled Chloe, sweeping her hair to one side before leaning down to reconnect their lips.

"You're so hot." Chloe mumbled against the girl's lips, holding onto her face.

Beca just chuckled before kissing her again.

Chloe was the one to deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth who gladly welcomed it.

The brunette hummed into the kiss as she trailed her finger down the redhead's abdomen. She tried her luck and tugged on the waistband on Chloe's jeans, breaking away from the kiss, looking down and catching a glimpse of the top of the redhead's underwear.

The 16 year old pulled the 17 year old back into the kiss as used her free hand to reach down between them to pull Beca's hand away from her jeans.

Beca internally groaned, placing the hand that Chloe had just pulled away at the side of the said girl's head. She tore away from the girl's lips, placing kisses along her jaw instead before nibbling at her earlobe.

Chloe's breath hitched, making Beca smirk.

The 17 year old, slowly slipped her hand up Chloe's shirt, only to have the other girl pull it away just before she reached her bra. She let out a sigh as she sat up. "Let's go get another drink."

Chloe was too drunk to realise that Beca was getting annoyed so she happily followed her back through to the living room.

"Dude." Jesse hissed, pulling Beca off to the side.

"Woah, what?" Beca furrowed her brow, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Don't go taking advantage of her when she's drunk, that's shady." He warned, knowing exactly what Beca's intentions were when she took her to the bedroom.

"I wasn't taking advantage, calm down, we were only making out." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Just don't be a jerk to her, alright?" He said seriously.

"Where's all this coming from? Someone got a little crush?" Beca asked in amusement, biting her bottom lip.

Jesse just narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

A little later on, Jesse, Beca and Chloe were all outside sitting in the bench on the back porch. Beca and Jesse were both sharing a joint while Chloe drunkenly rambled on between them.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Beca asked Chloe with a nudge before taking a draw.

The redhead just nodded as she took another swig of her drink. "Can I try?" She slurred pointing at the joint as Beca coughed.

Beca was just about to hand it over when Jesse spoke up. "Dude, that's not a good idea, look how drunk she is."

"I'm fine." Chloe protested.

Beca shrugged and handed it over.

The redhead took a draw and immediately started coughing, making Beca chuckle as she took the joint back.

"You okay?" Jesse asked and Chloe nodded, coughing one last time.

"Hey Jess, do you wanna get some basketball practice tomorrow if we're not too fucked." Beca asked with a laugh.

"Yeah no problem-oh!" The boy cut himself off as he watched Chloe get to her feet and stagger a few steps forward before hunching over to throw up. "Told you." He turned to Beca with a shake of his head before rushing to Chloe's side, gathering her hair in his hands.

"Aw man." Beca grimaced. "I can't deal with this or I'll throw up too." She turned away as she got up and disappeared inside.

"Oh yeah just fuck off then, great!" Jesse called after his friend as he rubbed Chloe's back.

Beca was Jesse best friend and he'd do anything for her but honestly sometimes he didn't even know why girls bothered talking to her. She could be a right asshole. Whenever the little fucker would get a girl drunk to the point of vomiting, she just fucks off and Jesse has to deal with it.

"You good?" Jesse asked as Chloe slowly straightened up.

The redhead whined with a slight nod.

"Grass before beer, you're in the clear. Beer before grass, you're on your ass." The boy chuckled but the girl didn't seem to process what he said. He grimaced slightly at the fact that she had managed to get vomit of her shirt but he still threw an arm around her and lead her inside. "You're a right jerk, did you know that?" He said and pointed at Beca on the passing who jumped out of the way of vomit covered Chloe.

"You know fine well I can't deal with that shit dude so shut up." Beca retaliated.

Jesse just shook his head and took Chloe to the spare room.

The redhead mumbled something about bed as she tried to stumble towards it but Jesse held her back. "Woah, woah, wait. Take this off first. I'm so sorry in advance." He said as he pulled the girl's shirt over her head, leaving her just in her bra.

Jesse felt like an asshole but he didn't want her waking up covered in her own vomit. He pulled his own hoodie over his head and put it on Chloe instead, laughing at how big it was on her.

"Right weirdo, you can lie down now." He chuckled, helping her into bed.

Jesse went off and brought her some water and painkillers for the morning and a bucket as a precaution before leaving her be.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Chloe whispered to herself as she held her phone to her ear. She woke up rough and slightly confused that morning and she was currently trying to call Aubrey.

"Chloe?" The blonde finally answered.

"Aubrey I need a huge favour."

"Well hello to you too."

The redhead just rolled her eyes before squeezing them shut because of her pounding head.

"Listen...Can you come pick me up?" She asked.

"Where the hell are you?" Aubrey asked in confusion.

"Um...Jesse Swanson's." Chloe rushed out and the other girl sighed loudly down the line. "I was gonna call Hayden but he'd just snitch to mom and dad. Pleeeease Bree." She pleaded.

"Alright, okay, I'll come get you." The blonde finally gave in.

"Um one other thing…" The girl trailed off. "Can we stop by yours first?" She pulled on the collar of the hoodie and looked down at just her bra. "I kinda need to steal a shirt." She cringed.

"Wait what happened to-Chloe you didn't…" Aubrey warned, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"No, no, oh my god, nothing like that happened. I think I threw up on mine but I also need to come over and make myself look half presentable considering my parents just think I was at a sleepover." The redhead explained.

"Alright. I'll be over soon."

"Thank you so much, I love you." Chloe hung up the phone and sighed in relief. She knew her brother would kill her if he had to pick her up from Jesse Swanson's house and she knew Stacie wouldn't have come over, knowing she had been with Beca again.

The redhead got out of bed and made her way down the hall, into the living room.

"Morning." Jess said quietly, glancing over at Beca who was sound asleep on the couch.

"Hi." Chloe returned as she took a seat on the chair.

"Feeling rough?" Jesse smiled.

Chloe just groaned, running her hand down her face before giggling. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did last night." She cringed slightly.

"Don't worry, you just threw up on yourself so I gave you my hoodie. Sorry that I kinda saw you in just your bra though." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry about it." The redhead just shrugged and shook her head.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Jesse offered.

"Oh no, Aubrey's picking me up but thanks though." The girl smiled thankfully.

"No problem."

* * *

Chloe was glad she was able to go to Aubrey's and clean herself up before heading home because guaranteed her brother would pick up on the fact she was out and drinking.

When she got home, she went and found her parents in the kitchen.

"How was your night, sweetheart?" Evan asked, smiling at his daughter as he leaned against the counter with his coffee.

"Good, I didn't get much sleep so I'm kinda tired." Chloe lied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"There you are. How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from that Mitchell girl!?" Hayden burst into the kitchen, pointing his finger accusingly at his little sister.

"Wait what? How did you?" Chloe's eyes widened as she glanced at her parents, immediately panicking.

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Cindy asked in concern, matching her husband with a furrowed brow.

"Chloe's going around with that snake Beca who's just a little whore trying to fuck you." He pointed at her again.

"Watch your mouth, young man." Cindy warned.

"I'm sorry mom but that girl is up to no good and Chloe can't see it." Hayden continued, ignoring his sister's eyes burning into the side of his head.

"Chloe, what did we say about dating anyway?" Evan reminded, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, okay, can I just say something? How the hell is it fair that Hayden gets to date and I don't?" Chloe challenged.

Cindy and Evan just glanced at each other.

"Chloe we just didn't want you to get to distracted from school." Cindy explained.

"What about him?!" The 16 year old protested, frantically flailing at her brother.

"Wait we'll get back to that, what's the thing about this Beca girl?" Evan asked, narrowing his eyes.

Chloe had mentioned Beca a few times but her parents had no clue who she was.

"If you're a girl and have a pulse, she will try and sleep with you. She's a player, she makes you think she cares about you and then leaves you just as fast. How the hell are you so oblivious to this?" He explained before asking his sister, seriously.

"I don't want you seeing her Chloe." Evan quickly said.

"None of you even know her, oh my god, you guys love to judge people before you even know them!" Chloe exclaimed before storming out of the kitchen, roughly pushing her brother on the passing. "Oh and thanks a lot asshole, you said you wouldn't say anything." She cursed Hayden, giving him her middle finger before disappearing down the hall despite the protests from her parents.

Chloe couldn't see it but she was pushing away everyone who cares about her just for Beca. How could one girl cause this much damage?

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Beca's becoming shadier and shadier by the minute.**

 **What do you think of Jesse's deal?**

 **Also I know how this story is gonna come together but I still need some ideas for more shady Beca or anything you guys would like to see!**


	5. What Are We?

**Here's chapter 5 for you guys!**

 **It's not very long but it's got some interesting insight at the end.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 5: What Are We?**

Monday during lunch, Chloe went and sat in the bleachers in the gym alone, still pissed off about her brother snitching her out to her parents.

She was repeatedly checking her phone after sending Beca a message asking if the brunette would come and meet her. She just needed someone to talk to about what happened and she certainly couldn't ask Aubrey or Stacie.

She lifted her head when she heard the door opened and in sauntered Beca Mitchell herself.

"What's up? The brunette asked with a grin, walking over to take a seat next to the redhead.

"I needed to talk to you." The redhead sighed, looking down at her hands as she toyed with her thumb ring.

"About what?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow.

"My brother told my mom and dad that I was seeing you." Chloe began. "And I'm not allowed to date so…" She trailed off. "Hayden told them that you're just fucking around and I think they believe him."

Beca sighed heavily as she stared across the room.

"I wanna prove them wrong." The 16 year old said, turning her head to the girl beside her. "I need to trust you." She added quietly, placing her hand on Beca's. "I need you to look me in the eye and tell me whatever has happened in the past whether it's true or not, is behind you. Can you do that for me?" Chloe asked gently.

Beca turned to the girl beside her and swallowed thickly. "Of course I can do that for you, babe." She nodded, placing a reassuring hand on the younger girl's knee.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

"C'mere." Beca smirked as she motioned with both of her hands for Chloe to lean in.

The redhead chewed on her bottom lip as she leaned into the kiss and Beca placed one hand on her thing and the other at the back of her neck.

Beca deepened the kiss rather quickly, slipping her tongue into Chloe's mouth earning a hum of approval from the redhead.

The 17 year old subtly ran her hand up the inside of the younger girl's thigh.

They both didn't hear the door open.

"What the fuck?"

Both girls quickly broke away and turned their heads around to find a very pissed looking Hayden.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" The 18 year old exclaimed angrily, accusingly pointing his finger at the brunette as he stormed towards them.

"Hayden!" Chloe gasped in surprise.

"Oh shit." Beca rushed out as she quickly stood up, managing to run past Hayden towards the door.

"Come back here you little fucker." The boy growled, chasing after her.

"Hayden what the fuck?! Leave her alone!" The 16 year old had to get up and run after her brother who was still chasing Beca down the halls of the school.

This is when Beca loved being so short, she was able to easily weave in and out of students whereas 6ft Hayden found it more difficult. The brunette had to run in between Stacie and Aubrey which earned her a 'don't fucking touch me' from the taller girl.

"Chloe what's going on?" Aubrey asked as they finally saw the said girl once Hayden had passed them.

"Stopping my brother from killing Beca." Chloe quickly rushed out as she didn't have time to stop.

"Shit, go Hayden." Stacie mumbled in approval.

"Jesse, help!" Beca called to her best friend as she grabbed him and basically used him as a human shield.

"Woah, dude what's going on?" Jesse asked Hayden, making the older boy come to a stop in front of him.

"Tell your little whore to keep her dirty little paws off of my sister." Hayden pointed over Jesse's shoulder.

"Don't call her that, man." Jesse furrowed his brow, shaking his head as he stepped forward.

"What're you gonna do about it, Swanson?" The 18 year old challenged, looking down at the younger boy.

"Guys." Chloe warned.

"Think you're the big tough dude cause you're threatening a girl, huh?" Jesse asked, giving Hayden a little shove.

"When she's fucking my sister over, I think I have a right." Hayden shoved him back.

"Stop it!" Chloe pleaded, standing in between the boys, placing a hand on their chests.

"The sooner you realise how fucking stupid you're being, the better." Hayden pointed at his little sister, shaking his head before storming off.

Chloe just sighed in frustration. "Jesse, I'm sorry about that." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it."

"Your brother is a fucking psycho." Beca came out from behind Jesse and watched Hayden storm down the hall.

"I'm sorry he flipped out like that." The redhead cringed.

* * *

During her free period that day, Aubrey took some time to study in the library alone.

"Hey, blondie."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice before even looking up. "Go away, Beca." The blonde said, finishing off what she was writing to look up at the girl standing beside her.

"Come on, I know you don't hate me as much as Stacie does." The brunette chuckled, taking a seat at the table.

"I just wonder how you could be so stupid to talk to Stacie and I when you know fine well that Chloe is our friend." Aubrey quipped, putting her pen down as she turned to the girl. "We can easily go and tell her what you say to us."

"But you know she won't believe you." Beca smirked. "I'm not even here to talk about her anyway. I came for you."

"Gross." The blonde mumbled. "Why?" She grimaced.

"I'm gonna help you with your little...situation."

"What?"

"You're into girls." The brunette shrugged.

"No I'm not. What're you talking about?" Aubrey denied, folding her arms, resting them on the table.

"Stacie specifically." Beca added.

"I'm not gay." The blonde hissed, looking around the room.

"Oh come on, I can see the way you are around her, the whole school can see it. I don't blame you, she's really hot." The brunette grinned at the table as she picked up the pen and started twirling it between her fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" Aubrey asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh so you admit it?" Beca smirked.

"No." Aubrey quickly shot her down again.

"I bet you love it when she casually holds your hand when you're walking down the hall with her. Or the fact that she's paying more attention to you now that Chloe is always with me-"

"Shut up." The other girl snapped, cutting Beca off.

"I'm not judging you." The brunette scoffed, holding her hands up in defence.

"I'm. Not. Gay." Aubrey said seriously.

"Keep telling yourself that." The shorter girl said with a wink as she patted the blonde on the shoulder on her way to stand up. "I was gonna help you get the girl but you're still in denial so?" Beca started walking away backwards with a shrug, bumping right into Stacie who had just walked over.

The shorter girl spun around.

"Ew." Was all Stacie said. "Stop trying to sleep with all my friends." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not the one she wants to sleep with." Beca whispered into the taller girl's ear before finally leaving.

"Well no shit, she doesn't want to catch something!" Stacie shot back after her and Beca just gave her a sarcastic thumbs up over her shoulder. "You okay?" The brunette asked as she walked over and took a seat next to Aubrey.

"Now that she's gone? Yeah." The blonde replied distractedly as she felt Stacie's arm reach behind her and rest on the back of her chair.

The brunette groaned loudly as she looked at her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Luke's just being a dick." Stacie rolled her eyes, typing out a text.

"Why do you still bother with him?" The blonde sighed as she picked up her pen to continue what she was doing before Beca interrupted.

"He's a good fuck." The taller girl shrugged.

Aubrey just grimaced down at her paper.

* * *

A few days later, Chloe had a free house after school and just to give a big 'fuck you' to her parents and brother, she had Beca over.

She was lying on her bed with the brunette, currently partaking in a heavy make out session. The heat and desire between them as they rocked against one another was very pleasurable for both girls as they occasionally moaned softly into the kiss.

"Chloe." Beca mumbled against the girl's lips.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked breathlessly as she looked up at the older girl who was straddling her.

"If you're not comfortable with going any further I really need to stop right now." The 17 year old said with a little embarrassment, her chest heaving and face flushed from arousal.

Chloe just blinked at her for a moment, glancing from her dilated pupils, to her heaving chest, to her hand restlessly toying with the fabric of the duvet beside them. The thought of Beca's fingers touching her where she was aching the most right now made her squirm slightly underneath her.

"I want to." She rushed out just as Beca was about to climb off of her, grabbing her hand.

"You sure?" The older girl's face lit up as a grin spread across her face

Chloe nodded. "But I've never done this before." She added awkwardly.

"Don't worry, just relax. I got you." Beca reassured as she pulled her own shirt over her head and Chloe's eyes immediately fell to her boobs. She placed a gently hand at the back of the redhead's neck and helped her sit up, connecting their lips once again.

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's hot skin of her waist, pulling her flush against her own body.

The brunette pulled away for a second and she took hold on the hem of the other girl's shirt and lifted it over her head.

The 16 year old didn't want to waste anymore time as she popped open the button of her jeans.

"Eager." Beca teased as she rolled off of Chloe to removed her own jeans.

The redhead just giggled as she got up onto her knees once her jeans were tossed onto the floor, Beca meeting her in the middle of the bed.

The brunette placed a hand on the small of Chloe's back, pulling her so close that their lips were ghosting her's, teasingly pulling away whenever the redhead would try and kiss her.

Beca bit her lip as she tested the waters, gently dragging her finger over the thin material of the other girl's underwear.

Chloe whimpered at the contact. This was the first time someone else was touching her. "Beca…" She moaned softly when the brunette started to slowly rub her clit through her underwear.

The 17 year old smirked as she began kissing the girl's neck, enjoying the gentle sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth. With her free hand that was on Chloe's back, she slid it up and unhooked her bra and the redhead pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

"You're beautiful." Beca complimented as she pulled away to take in the girl's naked torso. "Lie down." She instructed, gently pushing the girl back down. "You that wet for me, babe?" The brunette smirked, licking her bottom lip as she began to pull Chloe's underwear down her legs.

"Oh god." The younger girl whimpered at Beca's words and the way her tongue slowly kept running over her lip.

The 17 year old chuckled in a way that Chloe found oh so sexy as they girl came back up and started kissing her again. "You ready?" She mumbled against her lips, dragging her fingers up the inside of the redhead's thigh.

"Mhm." Chloe dragged pleadingly, holding Beca's face with her hands as their tongues battled for dominance. But as soon as Beca slipped a finger inside of her, Chloe had to pull away from the kiss to cry out.

"You okay?" The older girl asked, not wanting to hurt her.

"Yeah." The 16 year old breathed out quickly. "Keep going."

Chloe had masturbated before but she couldn't describe how it felt so much better when it someone else who was touching her.

As Beca worked herself into a rhythm once Chloe was comfortable enough for her to add a second finger, she used her thumb to toy with her clit.

"Fuck." The 16 year old choked out, rolling her hips against Beca's touch. Her orgasm was approaching embarrassingly fast. "God…" She moaned. "Babe…" The redhead began blindly tugging on Beca's underwear as the said girl was sucking on her ear lobe.

The older girl guided Chloe's hand into her underwear, groaning against her ear when she began touching her. "Fuck...babe." Beca gasped as Chloe entered her rougher than what she expected. "Shit…" she hissed, trying to focus on keeping her own ministrations going for the redhead.

Chloe moaned loudly before she began panting, her hips grinding at their own accord, chasing her orgasm. "I'm gonna come." She rushed out breathlessly.

Beca moaned at her words, quickening the pace. "Come for me, babe." She said huskily and it was her dirty talk that gave Chloe that one last push to send her over the edge.

The younger girl moaned loudly as she rode her high, her hand stilling in Beca's underwear as she arched her back.

Both their eyes shot open as they heard to door open downstairs, followed by the murmur of voices.

"Shit, you need to go." Chloe whispered and they both scrambled off of the bed, quickly getting dressed.

"How the fuck am I getting out?" Beca hissed, buttoning her jeans before slipping her shoes on. The brunette knew she was so gonna get murdered if she was caught with Chloe.

"You any good at climbing trees?" The redhead asked, walking over to her window before pulling it open.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The brunette leaned out the window and looked down.

"Quick, I hear them coming upstairs." Chloe said desperately, almost pushing Beca out of the window.

"Alright, alright." The 17 year old whispered as she climbed out of the window and grabbed onto the tree.

Chloe watched her climb down and smiled when the brunette looked up and gave her a thumbs up when she reached the bottom. The redhead quickly waved before closing her window.

"Chloe we're home!" She heard her dad call.

"Alright!" She called back, thankful when he didn't come in.

The teenager lay back on her bed with a content sigh and a huge smile. She grabbed her phone and sent a message to Beca.

(Chloe Beale)

[Hey I'm sorry we had to cut that short but I had fun. I also need to ask you something now that we've took that step, what are we?]

Beca opened the message as she walked down the street, her eyes immediately widened as she caught sight of the last question. "Fuck." She muttered to herself, not bothering to reply and instead just slipped her phone into her pocket.

* * *

The next day, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie were all sitting in the library together. It was the first time in a while the redhead didn't ditch them for Beca but the thing is, the brunette still hasn't replied to her message she sent last night and it was really getting to her.

"Ugh, Bree I don't get it." Stacie groaned in frustration, resting her head on her math textbook.

"Right, watch again." The blonde said, encouraging the brunette to sit up again by placing a hand on her back.

Chloe wasn't paying attention to them though she was too busy starting at Beca across the room who was sitting sulking at a table by herself with her headphones on while she toyed with her necklace.

This is when Chloe knew that it wasn't just a case of Beca not seeing her message or accidently forgetting to reply.

The brunette didn't even seem like herself today, the usual confident and charming persona she had was completely gone. She looked miserable.

The 16 year old watched Jesse walk in and approach his best friend, coming up behind her to give her a hug. She nodded when he said something, holding onto his forearm that was around her.

The boy pointed with his thumb over his shoulder as she moved her head back to look up at him. She gave him a small smile and a nod before he walked away.

"Jesse." Chloe quickly stood up and stopped the boy on the passing.

"Hey, Chloe." He greeted sweetly.

"What's up with Beca? I texted her yesterday but she didn't reply." She asked quietly, glancing at Beca.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his neck. "She's just having a rough day today. She kinda just wants to be alone so it's best to just give her space alright?" He explained in a voice just above a whisper.

"Oh." Chloe nodded. "Okay, got it. Thanks Jesse."

"I'll see you later." Jesse smiled with a friendly wink, patting her on the shoulder before leaving.

There was something deep inside Chloe making her think that it was her fault that Beca was acting so strange. She took Jesse's advice though and didn't once bother her, she did try smiling in the hallway but the brunette just looked down and kept walking. What had Chloe done?

* * *

After School.

"Hey, mom." Beca whispered.

The brunette dropped down the her knees beside her mother's grave and didn't say anything for a minute.

"3 years now." She sighed shakily. "It's been such a shitty day. I miss you more than ever. I just feel like I still don't truly know myself and I know that if you were still here, you'd help me out." With watery eyes, Beca looked up, blinking back the tears. "Sometimes I just feel so isolated y'know?"

The teenager pulled her purse out of her bag and opened it up, taking a look at the photo of her and her late mother that she kept in there.

"Love you, mom." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **I know it wasn't all that long but I hope you liked it anyway.**

 **It's all getting a little complicated and messy now...Did Chloe make a mistake by sleeping with Beca? Is she still blind to Beca's actions?**

 **Also Beca has her own little theory about Aubrey haha!**


	6. I Trusted You

**So here's chapter 6! Strap yourselves in, it's gonna be quite the ride!**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 6: I Trusted You**

Chloe was frustrated and confused. Another day had passed and Beca still hadn't replied to her. The redhead had even tried calling her but the brunette didn't answer. Chloe needed answers…

"Hey."

"Jesus Christ." Aubrey almost jumped out of her skin when she closed her locker, revealing a smug looking Beca leaning against someone else's with her arms folded across her chest. "Go away." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's your girlfriend?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

"I swear to god if you don't stop-"

"Just tell her oh my god, what's the big deal?" Beca asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Why are you even getting involved with everything? I didn't ask you to, I don't know if you've noticed but I don't like you." The blonde explained in a hushed voice.

"Because if it doesn't work out with Stacie, you know I'm always here." Beca said incredibly smoothly, winking as she slipped a hand onto Aubrey's waist.

Just as the taller girl wanted to physically throw up on the brunette, her hero came to her rescue.

"Ew what the fuck are you doing to her?" Stacie grimaced as she roughly tore Beca's hand away from her best friend's waist, pinning it against the locker.

The shorter brunette just grinned up at Stacie. "See? She likes you back, nothing to be scared of." She raised her eyebrows as she glanced at the blonde.

Aubrey felt her cheeks burn as her eyes widened.

"What?" Stacie asked, narrowing her eyes at Beca before turning to Aubrey.

The blonde slowly turned and looked up at Stacie but the second she could feel her eyes brimming with tears, she quickly ran off to the nearest bathroom.

"What the?" Stacie muttered.

"Are you blind? Dude, how could you not see how into you she is?" Beca asked incredulously with a scoff.

"Shut the fuck up." The taller girl just ignored the other girl and hushed her before running after her best friend.

Chloe walked down the hallway and finally caught sight of Beca after she had been looking for her all day. As soon as the girls caught each other's eye, Beca panicked and quickly disappeared into the crowds of students walking by just as the bell rang.

"What the fuck?" The redhead just muttered to herself. Beca was obviously avoiding her and it was pissing her off.

"Aubrey?" Stacie asked softly as she entered the bathroom to notice that only one of the cubicles was in use. Both of the girls had a free period right now so they didn't have another class to rush off to.

"Go away." A tear filled voice replied.

"You know I'm not going to so you may as well let me talk to you." The brunette sighed, leaning against the cubicle door.

Aubrey didn't say anything.

"Is it true?" Stacie asked quietly.

Once again, there was no response.

"Bree just tell-"

"Yes…" Aubrey admitted quietly, cutting the other girl off.

There was another silence. Aubrey honestly wouldn't be surprised if Stacie ran off. The thing is though...she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Stacie asked gently, resting her head against the door as she continued leaning on it.

"It's not something you can just come out and tell your best friend, Stacie." The blonde sighed shakily.

"Did I react how you thought I would've?"

"No."

"Exactly. Of course it's something I'd want you to tell me." Stacie said.

"Why? Everything's just going to be awkward now." Aubrey muttered.

The brunette sighed heavily as she pushed herself away from the door. "Can you come out for a second?" She asked.

"No."

"Aubrey, come on." Stacie tapped on the door. "Please?" She pleaded.

Aubrey slowly opened the door, averting her eyes as she walked towards her best friend.

The taller girl placed a hand on either side of the blonde's waist and pulled her close.

"Stacie what're you-"

Stacie cut the girl off by capturing her lips in an unexpected kiss.

And that's when Aubrey's mind went to mush as her stomach began to flip, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

It took a second before the blonde could drag herself back to reality, gently pushing Stacie away. "Stacie…" She whispered, their faces only centimetres away. "Don't just do this for me. Don't lead me on."

"Babe." Stacie said quietly, tilting Aubrey's head up by her chin. Although the brunette called a lot of people 'babe' without it meaning anything, it still gave the blonde butterflies. "Why do you think I always want to hang out with you? Why do you think I'm always holding your hand or putting an arm around you? I thought I was dropping hints for you." She chuckled a little as she looked into the blonde's eyes. "Especially after I told you the whole Beca thing, it was my way of telling you that I had a thing for girls and I wanted you to know."

"Wait so…" Aubrey trailed off, searching her best friend's eyes.

Stacie nodded, catching on. "I like you too." She smiled. "I just didn't think you were into girls so I didn't say anything." She admitted.

"I didn't think so either...I'm still trying to figure out what I'm feeling to be honest." The blonde just looked down, shaking her head a little.

"Listen." The taller girl took Aubrey's hands in her own. "Take as much time as you need to figure everything out, alright? I'm just glad you're not hiding anything from me anymore." She said softly.

"Thanks Stacie." Aubrey wiped her eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"C'mere." Stacie pulled the girl in for a tight hug.

Although things were out in the open now, it was still going to take a little figuring out of what this is to both of the girls. It still seemed a lot smoother than whatever was happening with Beca and Chloe though, that's for sure…

* * *

"Why are you ignoring me?" Chloe said in frustration once she finally caught up with Beca after school.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, Chloe just drop it." Beca huffed as she shook her arm out of the redhead's hand as so continued to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me." The redhead warned, turning the girl around and they finally came to a stop. "I've tried texting you and even calling you but you haven't returned any of them. Why?" She got straight to the point, folding her arms across her chest.

Beca furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip as she stared at the girl in front of her.

Chloe just looked at her expectantly.

"Honestly...Your message kinda freaked me out." Beca shrugged, slipping her hands into her pockets. "You asked me what we were and I couldn't answer that."

"Why not?"

"I don't fucking know, Chloe." Beca held out her hands as she laughed incredulously.

Chloe furrowed her brow, why the fuck was the brunette so on edge all of a sudden?

"Well, figure it out!" The redhead exclaimed in exasperation. "Because I'm not playing any stupid games, Beca." She warned before walking off, nudging the girl's shoulder as she walked past her.

* * *

"Chloe just texted me asking if she can come over." Aubrey said as she read the message off of her phone. Her head was resting against Stacie's abdomen as her and the brunette were just lounging on her bed together.

"Look who isn't ditching us for Satan's spawn." Stacie joked. "Tell her to get her ass over here, it's been too long since she's hung out with us after school." The brunette chuckled as she kept gently running her hand from Aubrey's forehead to over her hair, the blonde finding it very soothing.

"She's on her way." Aubrey smiled as she read the redhead's quick reply.

* * *

"I'm PMSing and pissed off." Were the first words to leave Chloe's mouth as she entered Aubrey's bedroom.

"Hey." Aubrey and Stacie both greeted in amusement as Chloe flopped onto the bed with a whine. "What did she do to you?" The brunette asked with a sigh.

The redhead rolled her head to the side so she was looking at her best friends. "Promise not to yell at me?" She asked in a small voice with a pout.

"Oh god, this can't be good." Aubrey cringed.

"I know where this is going." Stacie whined, closing her eyes.

"I had sex with her…" Chloe admitted with a cringe, awaiting her scolding.

"Chloe…" The brunette groaned, giving the redhead a little kick on the arm.

Aubrey just shook her head in disappointment.

"I know, I know." The redhead rolled her eyes. "But like, I don't regret it or anything it's just that she's fucking avoiding me." She huffed out in frustration, throwing her arms in the air.

"Chloe, is that not enough to tell you not to be bothering with her anymore?" Aubrey sighed.

"I think she's still just figuring out what this is between us." Chloe shrugged.

"No, she's figuring out how to get into a different girl's pants." Stacie corrected, pointing at the girl.

The redhead didn't bother retaliating and instead just rolled her eyes again with a heavy sigh.

"Forget about her, we need to hang out this weekend. We're going to Luke's party." The brunette stated, not even bothering to ask the girls.

Aubrey groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic." Stacie rolled her eyes, placing her hand on Aubrey's forehead since the girl's head was still resting on her.

"I'm up for it, I guess it's probably better to forget about all this for a few days." Chloe shrugged.

* * *

Friday Night.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense." Chloe asked Aubrey, leaning into her ear so she could hear her over the music.

The pair were sitting on a couch while Stacie was across the room talking to Luke.

"I'm fine." The blonde lied as she continued to stare in jealousy as Luke blatantly flirted with Stacie.

"I just saw Jesse so I'm gonna go say hi, you take the rest of this and let your hair down a little. I'll be back in a minute." Chloe handed Aubrey the rest of her vodka and coke with a wink before making her way through the crowd of people to get to Jesse. Once she finally reached him, she tapped him on the arm.

"Hey, dance buddy." Jesse greeted with a laugh, holding his arms out, a shot in each hand.

"Hey." Chloe smiled, giving him a small hug.

Ever since she had been hanging out with Beca, Chloe and Jesse created quite a nice bond together. He was very sweet, friendly and always managed to make the redhead laugh.

"This is for you." He grinned, placing one of the shots in her hand.

"It wasn't really, you didn't even see me." Chloe said knowingly with a smirk before quickly knocking the drink back, grimacing.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Jesse placed a hand on the girl's waist as he leaned into her ear.

The thing is, Chloe knew Jesse had a somewhat crush on her. It was flattering and all but the redhead was pretty sure she wasn't into guys that way.

"I'm with Stacie and Aubrey. I had a stupid little thing with Beca, I'm just trying to take my mind off it." The redhead explained and the boy pulled away with a nod.

"She told me she wasn't coming tonight so you don't have to worry about seeing her." Jesse mentioned, talking about Beca.

Chloe didn't exactly know how she felt about that though. Part of her felt relieved but another part was pretty disappointed that the other girl wasn't here. Parties are Beca and Chloe's thing, they had been to a few together now and it just felt weird not having her there, offering her drinks and pulling her off to the side to make out.

"Do you wanna dance?" He held out his hand with a grin.

Chloe shook her thoughts about Beca out of her head before taking Jesse's hand with a nod and a smile.

When Stacie eventually managed to leave Luke, she made her way back to Aubrey, pulling the girl up to her feet by her hand. "Ohhh you drinking tonight Posen?" The brunette teased, motioning to the cup in the blonde's hand.

Aubrey just raised an eyebrow with a smirk before downing the rest of Chloe's drink.

"Is it gonna be me taking care of you tonight rather than the other way round?" Stacie asked in amusement, leaning in close to the girl.

"We'll see." The shorter girl smirked back.

Ever since they had confessed their attraction to each other earlier in the week, the girls had been flirting a lot.

A thought popped into Stacie's head and she chewed on her bottom lip as she leaned into Aubrey's ear. "Come with me." She whispered, slipping her hand into the blonde's before leading her out of the room into the hallway.

They went into the bathroom together and Stacie locked the door before pushing Aubrey up against it.

"Woah." Aubrey whispered with a nervous laugh.

Stacie ran her tongue over her bottom lip with a chuckle before taking a hold of the girl's waist, pressing her lips against her's rather roughly.

The blonde hooked her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her closer as she melted into the kiss.

The girls knew they probably shouldn't be doing this because they weren't exactly a thing but that's what made it more exciting.

While Aubrey and Stacie continued their game of tonsil hockey in the bathroom, Chloe was with Jesse out back, talking as they sat on the steps of the porch with a drink in their hands.

"So what happened with Beca?" Jesse asked curiously before taking a swig of his beer.

The redhead sighed heavily. "She's just been acting weird lately." She shrugged, drumming her fingers on her cup. "She probably already told you I dunno, but we slept together last week...and we've barely talked ever since. So I don't know what the fuck is going on but…" Chloe trailed off, the frustration and confusion clear in her voice. Normally this isn't something that would go past telling Aubrey and Stacie but she did trust Jesse and he did know Beca the best after all.

The boy took a minute to process what the girl had said before talking. "Chloe I'm gonna be real with you for a second…" Jesse began, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "When it comes to relationships, Beca runs away, that's just how she is. It's like the part of her she needs to feel a real love and connection with someone just doesn't work…" He shook his head. "She's a broken girl, Chloe. She doesn't realise how much she hurts girls by pulling shit like this and I have to see her do it all the time, I don't want to see her do it to you. You're different, Chloe."

"How?" Chloe asked. "What makes me different?"

"You're good for her, I just don't know if she realises it yet."

The redhead furrowed her brow.

"But the way she's treated other girls, she doesn't deserve someone like you." Jesse said quietly as he looked down at the ground, cracking his knuckles in his free hand.

"I believe people can change." Chloe nodded slowly as she also looked down at the ground. "I've asked for her word and she gave me it. I want to believe her. I just wish she'd talk to me while she's trying to figure stuff out, I could try and help her y'know?" She added helplessly.

"Yeah." Jesse nodded in understanding before signing heavily. "Can I get you another drink?" He finally asked, noticing Chloe's empty cup.

"Please." The redhead handed over her cup as she sighed in relief at the subject change.

* * *

Even after a couple more drinks, Jesse and Chloe were still out on the back porch, talking and laughing together, a little tipsy by this point.

"I'm so glad I met you, Jesse." The redhead said as she was leaning into the boy, her arm hooked around his.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked in amusement. He was only drinking beer, Chloe was on the vodka, let's just say she was a little more intoxicated than what he was.

"Yeah I've never really had any guy friends." She said. "I never thought you'd be this sweet."

Jesse smiled. He had totally just been friendzoned but he didn't mind because deep down he had always known that Chloe would never be able to return his feelings. His goal now was to try and convince Beca not to do anything stupid and hurt her.

"Come on let's go back inside, I wanna dance." Chloe stood up, taking Jesse by the hand as they walked back inside.

But when they entered the kitchen, they were met by a sight that immediately crushed Chloe.

There she was...doing what she does best.

Beca had another girl up against the counter, hands roaming all over her body while they had their tongues down each other's throats.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chloe exclaimed, letting go of Jesse's hand so she could pull Beca off the girl by her shoulder.

"What the fuck? Chloe!" Beca's eyes widened in surprise and the drunken girl she had just been making out with staggered away without a word.

"Dude, you weren't even supposed to be here." Jesse furrowed his brow and shook his head in disappointment at his best friend.

"How could you do that to me?!" The redhead's eyes immediately filled with tears which brought attention to other people at the party, making some of them enter the room to watch.

Beca didn't know what to say, she could only stand and stare at the redhead.

"You said that I could trust you, over and over again you kept saying it. That I'm the only girl you're interested in, that I shouldn't listen to my friends and my brother. How could you lie straight to my face?!" Chloe cried, stepping forward to give Beca a shove who still had an emotionless expression on her face.

"Chloe." Jesse said warningly as he stepped forward and held the girl back a little. He knew how angry Beca could get especially if someone hit or pushed her.

"Alright, chill out." Beca snapped, furrowing her brow.

"I trusted you! I believed that you could prove everyone wrong but no you're just the dirty little fuckgirl everyone says you are!" Chloe spat, trying to pull against the restraints of Jesse's arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Stacie and Aubrey finally made their way into the kitchen after recognising their best friend's voice.

The tall brunette immediately narrowed her eyes at the sight of Beca and when she saw Chloe crying, she pieced things together. "What the fuck did you do to her?" She seethed, letting go of Aubrey's hand to stand toe to toe with Beca.

"Get away from me, Conrad." Beca said through gritted teeth, trying to move Stacie out of her way. "And Chloe, we weren't anything, we were just messing around!" She added in defence, moving so Stacie wasn't standing in her way.

"Messing around? That's what you call it? So what you do is make a girl fall for you, fuck them and leave them to move onto the next one to do the exact same? How can you not get through your head how wrong that is?!" Chloe yelled back.

Basically everyone at the party was listening in now.

Once again, Beca didn't know what to say next, she just looked down at the ground instead.

"Chloe just let me walk you home." Jesse said into the girl's ear as she sobbed in his arms.

Chloe just nodded, trying to compose herself as she wiped her eyes.

"Stacie come on, let's go." Aubrey said softly as she grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her away from Beca.

"Hope you're fucking happy." Stacie growled ag Beca on the passing as Aubrey had to practically drag the girl out of the room.

Beca didn't bother lifting her head.

Jesse draped an arm around Chloe and went to walk her out of the room but she stopped at Beca's side and placed a hand on the brunette's arm. "You know what hurts me the most?" The redhead began quietly but once again, Beca didn't look up from the ground. "The fact you can stand there, after everything we've done and talked about and feel absolutely nothing." Her voice cracked as she let go of the girl's arm, finally allowing Jesse to lead her out of the room, following Aubrey and Stacie until they exited the house.

"She's such a cunt, what the fuck?" Stacie exclaimed in frustration.

Aubrey use her free hand to soothingly rub the brunette's arm. "Stacie just try and chill out okay? Chloe's hurting enough." She said softly and her calming voice immediately soothed the taller girl.

They were walking down the street hand in hand with Jesse and Chloe not far behind them. Stacie glanced over her shoulder. "Chloe c'mere babe." She said, holding her free arm out.

The redhead nodded as she wiped her eyes and caught up with her best friend, allowing the girl to hold her in a side hug as they walked. Jesse also caught up and placed a hand on Chloe's back.

Back in the house, Beca was left dumbfounded, she felt everyone's eyes on her as she still hadn't moved. She bit her lip and placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. Before anyone could see her on the verge of crying, she quickly made her way out back for fresh air.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys." Chloe said in a small voice as she held onto Stacie. "You shouldn't even be helping me right now."

"Chloe we will always have your back, you know that." Aubrey said reassuringly.

"Always." Stacie echoed, resting her head against Chloe's.

"Can I just apologise to you guys for Beca? I'm so sorry she did that." Jesse spoke up and the girls turned to him. "I really really wanted her to change for you Chloe, I thought maybe...just maybe that she could've done it." You could hear how frustrated he was.

"Why do you hang out with her? You seem like a nice guy...y'know people think different of you since you're always with her, Jesse." Stacie said genuinely.

"I don't really care what other people think to be honest." He shrugged. "Beca needs me more than she likes to admit, she's been through a lot."

"Doesn't matter what she's been through, it still doesn't excuse what she did to Chloe." Stacie mumbled, glancing down at her intertwined hand with Aubrey's, watching the blonde's thumb circle over her skin which continued to relax her.

"Chloe!" A voice yelled from behind them and they all turned around.

Beca was running towards them.

"Oh fuck no." Stacie said.

"Chloe wait!" Beca called again.

"Come on, ignore her." Aubrey said and urged her two friends to keep walking.

Jesse stopped and turned around. "Beca don't." He warned once she caught up as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let me-" She said breathlessly, motioning past him at the girls who were walking away.

"No." The boy said sternly. "You've done enough. You've really fucked up this time, Beca." He shook his head.

"Well let me past-" She tried to shake herself out of his grip but it was no use.

"She doesn't want to see you! You broke her heart dude, when are you going to fucking open your eyes and realise how much of a shitty person you're being?" He exclaimed. "Just...Just go home, alright? The damage has been done already." He managed to lower his voice again back to normal volume and he finally let go of her shoulders.

Beca glanced down at the ground and backed off with a slow nod.

Jesse didn't say anything else and instead turned around and jogged to catch up with the girls, wrapping his arm around Chloe.

Beca just watched on as they walked away, tears burning in her eyes...Why though? She honestly couldn't even tell you if she tried...

* * *

 **Uhhh...whoops?**

 **Okay so to recap:**

 **Staubrey is kinda a thing but not quite a thing yet. They've still got some things to figure out.**

 **This was a risky chapter because I don't know if people are going to forgive Beca or not.**

 **Beca doesn't quite know what she's feeling and it's confusing her.**

 **Will she manage to redeem herself? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I'd love to hear, even if it is about how much you want to strangle Beca lol**


	7. A Mother's Comfort

**Please forgive me for how super short this is, I just needed to get it out there cause it's kind of a filler giving an idea of the aftermath of what's happened.**

 **Please still tell me your thoughts though, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 7: A Mother's Comfort**

Chloe sat down at the lunch table with a heavy sigh that Monday afternoon, Aubrey and Stacie eyeing her with concern. The redhead hadn't spoken to anyone for the rest of the weekend after what had happened with Beca, she needed some time alone but it didn't look like it helped.

"How're you feeling?" Aubrey asked softly, gently rubbing Chloe's arm.

The redhead just shrugged and sighed heavily. The other two girls glanced at each other, it was like Beca had broken her completely.

"Are you free after school? Me and Aubrey were gonna study for that math test at my place, thought you'd maybe want to come too?" Stacie asked hopefully.

"I'm okay." Chloe said quietly, shaking her head.

Aubrey and Stacie just looked at each other in defeat. The couldn't stand seeing Chloe like this, it killed them.

"Chloe." Beca appeared at the table and tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

"Leave her alone." Stacie scowled up at the brunette who just ignored her, her attention only on the redhead.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" Beca asked quietly and Chloe finally turned around in her chair to look up at her.

"No, you've done enough." The younger girl said.

"Just let me-"

"She said no." Aubrey reminded firmly.

Beca exhaled loudly through her nose, shaking her head before she finally walked off, finding Jesse at his locker where he had been waiting on her. "Didn't fucking work." She growled, smacking her fist against the locker beside his.

"Well dude, I'm not surprised." Jesse said seriously, furrowing his brow.

"So that's it? She's never gonna let me talk to her again?" The girl asked in frustration, flailing her arms around.

Jesse was torn. He knew what Beca had done to Chloe was way out of line and the redhead has a right to not want to talk to her. Then there was the other part of him that really wanted to help her because she had never reacted like this when she had 'broke things off' with another girl. The boy knew that Beca really like this girl, she just didn't admit it.

* * *

"I don't get it." Stacie said distractedly, too busy watching her pen that she was twirling between her fingers.

"That's because you're not even trying." Aubrey said in amusement as she glanced up from her textbook at the brunette.

The two girls were lying side by side on their stomachs on Stacie's bed. They were supposed to be studying for the test but the brunette was clearly getting bored.

"I am trying." Stacie sighed in exasperation, resting her head on her book as she just watched Aubrey.

"Hm, clearly." The blonde grinned in amusement as she reached over with her free hand and gently massaged the back of the brunette's neck.

Stacie closed her eyes and smiled. "I know something that would be more fun."

"Mm?" Aubrey hummed distractedly as she placed her pen between her teeth.

"We could always make out." The taller girl suggested with a smirk, her eyes still closed.

"You know we shouldn't." The blonde sighed, trying to fight the smile playing at her lips.

"I also know that you really want to though." Stacie teased, opening her eyes as she smirked at her best friend. "Come on we've been working for too long." She whined.

Aubrey once again sighed as she checked her watch. "I suppose we could take a break." She playfully rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her side.

Stacie bit back a smile as she took hold of Aubrey's waist, leaning in to kiss her and the blonde placed a soft hand on the other girl's cheek.

The kiss started off slow and gentle, both girls enjoying the way their lips moved together perfectly.

The brunette ran her hand down the blonde's leg until she came to the crook of her knee and pulled her leg a little towards her. She smirked into the kiss as she stroked the back of her knee making Aubrey hum against her lips.

They both melted back into the kiss.

"Girls I just wanted-Oh my, I'm sorry!" Stacie's mom had unexpectedly walked into the room, quickly stepping back out, apologising.

Aubrey and Stacie had broken apart and stared at each other in a mix of shock and panic.

"Shit." The brunette hissed under her breath.

"Does she uh, know about you-" Aubrey trailed off and Stacie shook her head. "Maybe you should talk to her Stace, I can come back later." She offered, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder once they had both sat up.

Stacie groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't want to have to do this right now."

"I know." Aubrey said sympathetically as she got up from the bed and started putting her books back into her bag.

"What do I even say to her?" Stacie asked, reaching over to her nightstand and grabbed Aubrey's car keys.

"I think what she saw does a lot of the talking for you." Aubrey said, cracking a smile.

Stacie couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head as she threw herself back into the bed. "It'll be fine." She said to herself.

"It'll be fine." Aubrey echoed in reassurance. She says this but god she couldn't even imagine telling her parents about all this right now.

"I don't want you to goooo." Stacie whined as she stood up and threw her arms around the blonde who was slipping her feet into her boots.

Aubrey giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'll be back later if you want, I just think your mom is gonna want to talk to you for a while." She said apologetically and the brunette finally let go, reluctantly handing over the car keys.

They both made their way downstairs and Stacie quietly opened the front door.

"Call me." Aubrey whispered and Stacie nodded with a wink, pecking her on the lips.

The blonde smiled, chewing on her bottom lip before slipping out of the door.

Once Stacie closed the door behind Aubrey, she suddenly felt ten times more nervous as she slowly walked down the hall. "Mom?" She called out in a shaky voice.

"Kitchen." Christina replied.

The teenager entered the room where she found her mother making coffee.

"Where's Aubrey?" The older woman asked.

"Uh she had to go home." The 17 year old lied.

Stacie wanted to die from the amount of awkward tension in the room.

Christina sighed before walking over to her daughter, enveloping her into a tight hug. This made the teenager instantly relax before she suddenly sobbed, slightly overwhelmed.

"What're you crying for?" Christina asked softly, pulling away to look her daughter in the eye.

"I don't know." Stacie said honestly, wiping her eyes. She didn't know where the tears came from, it was just an automatic reaction from her mother's reassuring hug. "I didn't know what you would say." She shrugged, taking the tissue that the woman offered her.

"Honey, if you're happy, I'm happy, you know that." Christina said seriously. "I was just shocked because I knew you and Aubrey were close, I just didn't know you were as close as that." She joked and Stacie couldn't help but giggle. "Are you girls for real?" She wondered.

"We don't really know what it is yet but...I really like her in that way." Stacie admitted with a small smile.

"Take you time, it makes me even happier that it's Aubrey, you know how much I love her."

The teenager playfully rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was convinced her mom wanted to adopt Aubrey, she saw her as this perfect daughter.

"But she's not out and neither am I really so you can't tell anyone, especially her parents." The girl said seriously.

"Don't worry."

"Thanks mom." Stacie hugged her mother, thankful of how understanding she was. There was a sense of relief that washed over her, she was glad.

* * *

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here honey." Cindy handed her daughter a cup of tea before sitting beside her on the couch.

Chloe had a blanket over her lap as she mindlessly stared at the TV. Her mother could obviously sense (like everyone else) that her daughter was very upset about something, getting it out of her is a different story. That's why the older woman was willing to just sit with her until she wanted to talk.

"Everyone was right." Chloe finally spoke up, her voice weak. "She played me. Just like every other girl she dates." She muttered angrily.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry about the no dating rule, I would've much preferred if I had met this girl."

"What's the point? Even if you did meet her, you'd just say the same thing everyone else does but this idiot wouldn't believe you." Chloe shook her head. "I just don't get why she did it, mom." Her voice cracked with tears.

Cindy scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the teenager.

"I thought she could change, I was always thinking in the back of my mind that maybe she really does like me and she's willing to put her past behind her." The 16 year old spoke her mind as she leaned into her mother.

"Chloe losing you will be the biggest mistake she'll ever make, she doesn't deserve someone as loving as you. One of the best things about you is that you try to see the best in people, you gave her a chance and she didn't take it. It's her loss." Cindy said.

"I know but I really liked her, mom." Chloe sobbed, turning her face to her mother's shirt.

"C'mere." The older woman placed the girl's tea on the table before pulling her in for a hug and they just sat like that as Chloe cried into her shoulder. Cindy was glad she managed to get her daughter to open up but god it killed her to see her so heartbroken.

* * *

"I've fucked up, mom." Beca cried, shaking her head at her mother's grave. "I don't know what to do." Her voice continued to crack as she spoke.

The girl still couldn't fully explain what she was feeling, she had never felt like this after letting a girl down before. None of those girls meant anything to her. Chloe did…

"You'd hate the things I do if you were still here…" Beca said in disgust of herself. "God, I hate the things I do...I hate who I've managed to become. It's like I've been numb ever since you went, I just-I don't know what I'm doing." She continued to sob, covering her face with her arm. "I've never needed you so much, mom."

"Beca." Jesse said a soft voice, getting down on his knees beside the girl. He softly rubbed her back and she lifted her head.

"I'm sorry." Beca said, wiping her eyes.

"Why?" He asked gently, using the sleeve if his hoodie to dry her eyes.

"For having to see me in such a mess over all of this." She said quietly as she read her mother's name over and over again in her head.

"No, don't worry about it." He reassured, wrapping an arm around her. "You're really serious about Chloe aren't you?" He added quietly.

Beca nodded. "I don't want to be that girl anymore, my mom would've hated it." She motioned to the gravestone in front of them. "She would've loved Chloe though. That's the thing, Chloe reminds me so much of her. Being with her made me feel like I had a part of my mom back and then I went and fucked it up like with everything else I do."

"Beca listen, beating yourself up about it isn't going to help, if you're wanting to change, you need to actually do something about it." Jesse reminded seriously, searching her eyes.

"I know, I just don't know what to do. She can barely even look at me." Beca closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We'll figure something out but it'll take a lot of work, she's not gonna forgive you easily."

"She shouldn't even forgive me at all." The girl muttered.

"Don't give up." Jesse whispered, pulling her into his side, kissing her on the top of her head.

It was going to be hard...

* * *

 **I know it's mostly about the girls going to their mothers for comfort but I needed to have that in here before the whole Beca trying to win Chloe back situation.**

 **I hope you're okay with me not rushing into it because hell if I was Chloe I certainly wouldn't be forgiving her at a drop of a hat.**

 **Any ideas on what you think Beca's going to do to try and win her back?**

 **Staubrey tho**


	8. Listen

**Hey guys! Just a heads up that I'm a lot busier now but I'll try and write when I can.**

 **The tension continues in chapter 8, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 8: Listen**

"So...homecoming is coming up." Stacie said a little awkwardly as she stirred her straw around in her milkshake. Herself and Aubrey were hanging out after school and decided to go get milkshakes, which wasn't a rare occurrence.

"Mhm." Aubrey hummed, her lips still around her straw.

"Will you go with me?" The brunette asked quietly across the table, glancing around them.

"We go together every year." The blonde furrowed her brow with a confused laugh.

"No I mean like actually together. Me and you. You know, like, an actual date." Stacie shrugged before taking sip of her drink.

"Oh." Aubrey said in realisation.

"I know it's a big step Bree but I really want to take you." The brunette reached across the table and took hold of the blonde's hand, making the other girl nervously look around.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Okay." She finally nodded with a shy smile. "We have to tell Chloe about us though, I hate having to hide it from her."

"Yeah we'll tell her." Stacie nodded before finally taking her hand away. She smiled at the blonde in front of her before taking the straw between her lips.

Aubrey of course couldn't help but smile back.

They still didn't have labels for whatever their little situation is but they were definitely loving it.

* * *

The Next Day.

It was the end of the school day and Chloe couldn't wait to get home. She opened her locker with a sigh, furrowing her brow as she picked up a folded up piece of paper lying inside. She unfolded in and read what was written on it. 'Please let me talk to you - Beca' it read in messy handwriting.

The redhead ripped up the paper, glancing over her shoulder where she caught sight of Beca and shook her head at her.

"Fuck." Beca muttered as she looked down at her feet.

"Dude go up to her." Jesse encouraged, nudging Beca's arm. "What's the worst she can do?"

"Uhh she'll tell me to fuck off?" The girl said obviously, looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Just go." He rolled his eyes and Beca reluctantly walked across the hall.

"Chloe." She nervously tapped the redhead on the shoulder.

"Fuck off." Chloe said without even turning round.

Beca wanted to strangle Jesse at this point.

"Please." The brunette pleaded, placing her hand on the locker beside the redhead's.

Chloe closed her locker and finally turned around, not expecting Beca to be that close to her. "I told you I don't want to hear it. Will you please just leave me alone because this hurts enough." She said quietly, averting her eyes away from Beca's because she knew if she looked into her's she'd probably start crying.

"Can't you see I'm literally standing in front of you trying to make it up to you?" The shorter girl asked helplessly.

"How can you think it would be that easy for me to forgive you?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Is she bothering you?"

Beca's eyes widened as she heard Hayden's voice behind her.

"Yeah." Chloe said automatically.

"Leave my sister alone." The 18 year old said seriously.

"Or what?" Beca challenged, turning around to face him with her arms crossed.

"Beca don't." The 16 year old warned.

"Stop being a little cunt and fuck off, Chloe doesn't want to talk to you." Hayden said through gritted teeth.

Beca just rolled her eyes before walking off with a huff.

"Are you okay?" Hayden asked his sister who was too busy watching the brunette walk down the hall.

"Yeah, have you seen Aubrey and Stacie? We're supposed to be going to Aubrey's together." Chloe asked distractedly.

"Yeah they told me to tell you they're waiting in the car, that's why I came looking for you." The boy explained.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later tonight." Chloe waved him off as she made her way outside to find Aubrey's car.

* * *

"We should stop." Aubrey said breathlessly as Stacie moved away from her mouth and instead kissed her way along the blonde's jaw to her neck.

They were waiting on Chloe in the car and got a little...bored, shall we say?

The brunette just hummed against her neck as she gently squeezed her thigh.

"Stace…" Aubrey was trying her hardest to concentrate but Stacie's lips on her neck was making that difficult. She forced her eyes open and what she saw out of the corner of them almost made her heart jump out her throat. "Oh my god, Chloe." She rushed out.

"Chloe?" Stacie pulled away in confusion wondering how the fuck Aubrey could've mixed up their names in this situation. "Oh my god, Chloe." The brunette also choked out as her eyes widened once she followed what the blonde was looking at.

There was Chloe standing in front of the car, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung slack.

"Shit." Stacie cursed once Chloe finally moved, making her way to the back door on the brunette's side.

"What do we do?" Aubrey whisper yelled before Chloe opened the door.

Stacie just pressed her finger against her lips and quickly took it away as the redhead climbed in.

When Chloe didn't say a word, the other two girls panicked, was she mad? Stacie turned up the radio to try and mask the awkward tension as Aubrey pulled out of her parking space.

* * *

None of the girls actually said a word until they entered Aubrey's bedroom.

"Okay um…" Chloe awkwardly trailed off as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm so…" The redhead just blinked as she glanced between the girls standing in front of her.

"Sorry we didn't say anything." Aubrey apologised as she took a seat beside Chloe, Stacie sitting on the other side of the redhead.

"What's going on?" The redhead asked restlessly.

"We're uh...kinda together." Stacie explained with an awkward shrug.

Chloe furrowed her brow as she stared at the floor, trying to process what she had just heard. "Like legit?" She finally asked softly.

"Legit." Stacie confirmed, placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder as she glanced at Aubrey with a small smile.

"Woah." Was all the redhead could say as she lay back on the bed.

"This isn't weirding you out is it?" Aubrey asked warily.

"No, no, it's not that, I'm just shocked is all. I had no idea both of you were into girls." Chloe said, resting her hands behind the back of her head. "So now I'm just gonna be third wheeling with you guys all the time huh?" She teased which made the other two girls relax and giggle.

"Well we we're going to go to homecoming together but with all the shit you're going through with Beca, we don't have to go, we can all just hang out and catch a movie or something." Stacie shrugged, glancing at Aubrey who nodded in agreement.

"No, fuck her, I'm still going to the dance." Chloe said seriously, shaking her head. "I don't need a date." She shrugged. "Anyway that's not important right now. How the hell and when the hell did you two get together?" The redhead couldn't help but laugh as she glanced between her friends.

"It was actually Beca's fault." Stacie explained awkwardly, Chloe giving a look of disgust.

"She could tell I liked her." Aubrey added, motioning at the brunette. "And then let it slip right in front of her."

"Bree walked off and I went after her, we talked about it a little, kissed...and well that brings us to now." The brunette shrugged with a laugh, smiling at Aubrey.

"Imagining you guys kissing is a little weird, I'll admit that." Chloe said with an awkward laugh.

"What did you think we were off doing at Luke's party for the majority of the night?" Stacie smirked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

The blonde leaned over and slapped the girl's thigh.

"Ow!"

"Oh god." Chloe laughed, covering her eyes. "Seriously though...I'm happy for you guys." She said genuinely once she had composed herself from laughter. "It's totally unexpected but if you're both happy, I'm happy." She smiled as the two other girls held onto each other's hand.

"Thanks Chlo but literally no one else knows yet so please don't tell anyone." Aubrey pleaded in a hushed voice once she remembered her mom was home.

"Don't worry, of course I won't." Chloe reassured.

* * *

"Be careful, you."

"Grandma I'm fine." Beca chuckled as she climbed up the step ladder underneath the light in the kitchen. She reached up and began unscrewing the light bulb.

"You and I both know how clumsy you are." Helen reminded as she held onto the step ladder.

"Woah!" The teenager pretended to lose her balance which made the older woman gasp. "Kidding." She laughed as she handed her grandmother the old light bulb and took the new one instead.

"You're not funny." Helen tried to say with a straight face.

Beca continued to laugh at herself in amusement as she screwed in the bulb. "Okay turn it on."

The older woman walked across the room and switched on the light.

"There we go." Beca said as she hopped off the ladders.

"What would I do without you?" Helen chuckled, kissing her granddaughter on the cheek.

"Live in the dark apparently." The 17 year old shrugged with a stupid grin as she moved the ladders away. "What did you get up to today anyway?" She wondered as she walked back over to her grandmother who was pouring two cups of tea.

"Nothing much, sweetheart, I've just stayed home all day."

"Aw really?" Beca frowned as she carried the cups through to the living room. "Well why don't we go out for dinner?" She suggested with a shrug as she sat down on the couch. "I'll drive."

"You've had a long day at school, honey, we don't have to." The older woman said before softly blowing on her tea.

"No, no I want to."

"Alright then." Helen smiled. "You've got your homecoming dance coming up don't you?" She wondered, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm the live music for the night." Beca grinned proudly. "I got asked to sing a few songs." She explained further.

"That's amazing, Beca. Have you got a date?"

The 17 year old shook her head.

"Why don't you ask that Chloe girl?"

"I can't." Beca mumbled.

"What? Why not?" Helen asked in concern.

"I ruined my chances with her." The girl placed her cup on the table before sinking back into the couch, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. "What makes it so much worse is that I'm only now just realising how much I actually like her." She admitted, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Her grandmother asked softly.

Beca sat up with a heavy sigh, covering her face with her hands. "I kissed another girl in front of her at a party." She said, totally ashamed.

"Beca." The older woman sighed.

"I know, I know." The teenager whined in frustration as she held her head in her hands.

"Have you apologised to her?"

"She won't even let me talk to her." Beca huffed as she slouched down into the couch before an idea sparked in her mind making her sit right back up. "Grandma can I use you phone for a sec?"

* * *

Back over at Aubrey's, the girls were all lying on the blonde's bed watching a movie. Well Stacie and Aubrey were watching it as they were snuggling up to each other while Chloe just played around on her phone.

The redhead glanced at her best friends and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. Stacie had her hand on Aubrey's leg and was softly running her thumb against it while the blonde was stroking the back of the brunette's said hand. It definitely didn't take them long to be comfortable with Chloe around.

The redhead brought her attention back to her phone as it began to ring. "I'll be 2 minutes." She excused herself and slipped out the room to answer the call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Chloe please don't hang up." A familiar voice quickly pleading down the line.

"When are you going to leave me alone?" The redhead sighed heavily, knowing exactly who it is.

"When you let me explain things to you."

"Oh my fucking god, there's nothing to explain!" Chloe hissed.

"You're stubborn as fuck just let me talk." Beca snapped in frustration.

The younger girl scoffed. "I don't get why people are so scared to tell you how much of an awful person you are. You act like an immature little kid who always needs to get their own way. Grow the fuck up, Beca. I don't know how your parents raised you but Jesus Christ-" The redhead was cut off by the line going dead. She pulled the phone away with a sigh, maybe she had finally got through to Beca that she seriously didn't want to hear it.

* * *

Beca's blood boiled at the mere mention of her parents, clenching her fists as she paced back and forward in her bedroom.

"Fuck." She cursed with gritted teeth before she got down on the floor and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a half empty bottle of vodka. The girl unscrewed the cap and took a swig with a grimace before she made her way downstairs, bottle still in hand. "I'm gonna go see Jesse for a bit." She quickly called out to her grandmother and slipped out the house before the older woman could protest.

She didn't go to Jesse's.

There had been many times where Beca had turned to alcohol when things went bad, it all starting after her mother died when she was 14. Things were getting better now with the help of her grandmother but she still had that infamous short fuse of her's which didn't help when something triggered her. It's just sometimes she feels like she has no one to talk to…

* * *

That evening when Chloe was back home, she was busy trying to do her biology homework that's due tomorrow when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. She lifted her head and furrowed her brow, her parents were out at dinner and Hayden was on a date so she was home alone.

The doorbell rang again before there was a knock.

The teenager finally got up and walked downstairs to answer it but when she did she definitely didn't expect to see the sight she did.

There was Beca, using one hand to support her swaying body on the door frame and the other to clutch her bottle of vodka. Her eyes could barely focus on the speechless girl in front of her.

"What the hell?" Was all Chloe could say.

"You...you don't say shit about my mom alright?" Beca slurred, pointing her finger the best as she could while still holding her bottle.

"What're you talking about?" The redhead furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Not your fucking place." The brunette pointed down at the ground, still not making sense.

"You're so drunk." Chloe furrowed her brow in concern. At all the parties she had been at with Beca, she had never seen the brunette this bad. "Beca, give me the bottle." She held her hand out but the other girl just jerked her arm away.

"No." Beca mumbled.

"You need to go home."

"You need to listen to me." Beca argued back, stumbling forward a little.

"No I don't." Chloe sighed in exasperation.

"Why won't you fucking listen?!" The older girl smacked her hand against the door frame before spinning around and throwing the bottle away, making Chloe flinch as it smashed against the ground. "Iwannadate you but you-" Beca's emotions overwhelmed her as she just began crying, her alcoholic haze not helping at all.

Chloe could only shook her head as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She called Jesse as she pulled an arm around the brunette, leading her to the steps of the porch, helping her sit down.

"Hello?"

"Jesse, hey. I kinda need your help." Chloe said as she sat down next to Beca who was still uncontrollably crying into her hands.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked in concern.

"I need you to come take Beca home, she turned up drunk and now won't stop crying. Jesse I can't deal with this, she needs to get over it." The redhead spoke quietly into the phone as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jesse sighed heavily down the line. "I'm sorry Chloe."

"What're you sorry for? It's not your fault." Chloe said as she glanced at the girl next to her.

"I know uh, I'll be over in 10 minutes, don't let her leave."

"Okay I'll see you when you get here, thanks Jesse."

"See you soon." Jesse hung up and Chloe sighed.

"I'm s-sorry." Beca sobbed and the redhead turned her head.

"You're drunk." Chloe had to keep reminding herself because she was a comforter, she had this instinct to comfort people whenever they were upset. She didn't need Beca's drunken sob story.

"You're an amazing person of course you don't want some fucking idiot like me." The older girl slurred through her tears, finally lifting her head.

The 16 year old was trying her best to ignore her as she wished Jesse would hurry up.

* * *

It hadn't even been 10 minutes but Beca's babbling on made it seem like an eternity before Jesse finally pulled up. He climbed out his car and walked over to the two girls sitting on the porch.

"You alright?" He asked the redhead.

Chloe nodded as she stood up. "Please just take her home, my parents and my brother will be home soon."

"Beca." Jesse said as he squatted down in front of the girl. "Come on let's get you home." He held out his hand and she didn't even protest and she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

Chloe walked them back over to the car and held the door open while Jesse helped Beca into the passenger's seat. He clipped her seatbelt in before closing the door.

"Why won't she get it through her head Jess?" The redhead pleaded quietly.

"She's never been this torn up over a girl before." Jesse said genuinely, leaning against his car.

"That would actually have an effect on me if she didn't lie straight to my face when we were together. I'm sorry but I don't trust her at all, I feel like I don't even know her, she was just this huge mystery. Jesse I really don't have time for all that." Chloe just shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up at the boy.

"I think she genuinely wants to open up to you and trust me she doesn't do that to just anyone." Jesse replied with a shrug.

The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not asking you to get back together with her or anything but please just consider sitting down with her and listening to what she has to say. She really cares about you Chloe and I care about both of you and don't want to see you fighting all the time." He continued.

Chloe glanced into the window at Beca. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **So Chloe's got some thinking to do. What're your thoughts?**

 **I know there will be people out there who are itching for them to get back together but we'll get there.**

 **The next chapter will be homecoming which I have a perfect plan for. Will they or won't they get back together?**


	9. Homecoming

**Here's the homecoming chapter for you all!**

 **Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you thought :)**

* * *

 **Keep On Coming Back For More - Chapter 9: Homecoming**

Aubrey felt a sudden rush of nerves as she pulled up at Stacie's house. Tonight was the night of the homecoming dance and she honestly didn't know why she was feeling so nervous at the thought of taking Stacie as her date.

The blonde changed out of her flats and into her heels before finally getting out of her car with a deep breath. She was sleeping over at Stacie's that night so she was just leaving her car since Hayden was driving them to the dance.

"Stacie, there's the door!" Stacie's mother, Christina called upstairs to her daughter who quickly came thundering down the stairs in excitement.

The teenager swung the door open, her eyes lighting up at seeing who it was. "Wow." Was her first comment, looking Aubrey up and down. "Hi gorgeous." She gave the girl a charming smile as she held out a hand and led her inside.

Aubrey blushed. "You look stunning." She returned.

Stacie's dress was red and had her hair in a beautiful updo. As for Aubrey, her dress was blush pink and left her hair down, her blonde curls pulled over one shoulder.

"Finally taller than you for once." Aubrey giggled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, looking down between them at Stacie's bare feet.

Stacie laughed, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck as she pulled her in for a kiss. "Come on, my mom's letting us have a glass of wine before we go." The brunette winked as she slipped her hand into the blonde's, leading her to the kitchen.

"Here you go girls." Christina said as she poured out 2 glasses of rosé wine.

"You call that a glass?!" Stacie asked incredulously as she held up one of the glasses, pointing at the fact it was barely even half full.

Aubrey just giggled.

"Alright you calm down, I'm not sending you to homecoming drunk." Christina scoffed, giving her daughter a playful smack on the arm.

Stacie waited till her mother turned away before grabbing Aubrey's hand and ran it up her thigh under her dress.

The blonde almost choked on her wine, wondering what the fuck she was playing at until she felt something which made her furrow her brow. "What's that?" She mouthed.

"Hip flask." Stacie mouthed back.

Aubrey bit back a laugh as she shook her head and pulled back her hand. Only Stacie would strap a hip flask to her leg and smuggle it into a school dance.

The doorbell rang and Christina left to go answer it.

"You're something else." Aubrey smiled with a playful eye roll, leaning into to the brunette who was resting her back against the counter.

"You still staying over tonight?" Stacie asked as she slid her hand down Aubrey's back, resting it on her ass.

The blonde nodded with a grin.

"Handsy." Chloe teased as she entered the kitchen, Hayden following behind her.

Stacie took her hand away as they both straightened up. "You're gonna show Beca what she's missing, looking like that." The brunette nodded in approvement as Chloe did a little twirl for them. "Looking handsome Hayden. No date?" She asked curiously. Hayden is one of the hottest and most popular guys in school but he was just out of a serious relationship that he was still recovering from.

"Nah." He answered simply, putting his hands in his pockets. "Just here to look out for you girls." He chuckled.

"Our bodyguard." Stacie joked as she dramatically clutched her chest.

"You know she has a fucking hip flask strapped to her leg?" Aubrey said to Chloe in a hushed voice, pointing at Stacie.

Chloe lifted the side of her own dress to reveal that she had done the same thing and laughed.

"Clearly I didn't get the memo." Aubrey laughed with a shake of the head as Chloe and Stacie high fived each other.

"If I'm gonna have to spend my whole night in the same room as her, I need to be at least tipsy." The redhead defended, referring to Beca.

"We'll share babe, it's fine." Stacie said, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh you guys are too cute." Chloe commented, making the girls blush.

"So you're like girlfriends yeah?" Hayden wondered as he adjusted his tie.

"We uh-" Stacie stuttered, turning to Aubrey.

"We haven't talked about that yet." The blonde said awkwardly.

* * *

Once they all got out of the car at school, Stacie and Aubrey led the way hand in hand, Chloe and Hayden close behind.

"Remember if she bothers you, just tell me." Hayden said to his little sister.

"I can deal with it myself, dude." Chloe rolled her eyes.

As soon as Aubrey caught sight of other students walking across the parking she froze and pulled her hand away from Stacie's.

Hayden and Chloe almost bumped into them because of their sudden stop.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked in concern.

"I can't do it." Aubrey said in a panicked voice. "I'm so sorry, Stacie." She shook her head, taking a step away from the brunette.

"Do what?" Hayden asked in confusion.

"Be like...out." The blonde said uncomfortably.

"I was only holding your hand. We walk down the halls like that all the time." Stacie reminded, looking a little hurt.

"You guys should go in, let me talk to her." Chloe said in her calm voice.

Stacie spun around and walked off with Hayden, shaking her head.

"Now I've pissed her off." Aubrey motioned in Stacie's direction as she turned to Chloe with teary eyes.

"Come here, don't cry." Chloe pulled her best friend in for a hug. "I know it's overwhelming babe, but trust me, no one is going to care." She reassured before pulling away, using her thumb to wipe the blonde's tears. "Look at me...I hate to use her as an example but look at Beca. No one says anything about us and we've been out for years."

"I know but it's just...my mom and dad don't even know yet, it's just so much to take at one time." Aubrey said in a weak voice, taking a few deep breaths to try and stop herself from crying.

"I know, I know but I want you to think about it this way. Don't even acknowledge anyone else in that hall, this is about you and Stacie. She hasn't stopped going on about how hyped she is for this dance and that's because she's going with you." Chloe grinned as the other girl bit back her own smile. "If anyone says anything we can just set Hayden on them." She said making the blonde giggle. "So do you wanna go in?"

Aubrey nodded.

"Come on then." Chloe took a hold of the blonde's hand and led her inside.

They quickly found Stacie in the hall and Aubrey went up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

The brunette spun around. "You alright?" She asked in concern. The blonde half expected her to be pissed off.

The shorter girl just wrapped her arms around Stacie and pulled her in for a tight hug.

While they had their little moment, Chloe was too busy looking over at the stage where Beca was already singing. The redhead couldn't deny how beautiful she looked wearing a dress, she was pissed off at the brunette but wasn't blind. There's one other thing she'll admit, she was still considering what Jesse had said to her about listening to what Beca had to say. It was easier said than done though when Chloe still can't look at the girl without wanting to cry or punch her.

The redhead shook her head and went to go get a cup of punch.

Beca finished the song and went over to her laptop to hit play on her playlist that she had prepared for when she needed a break from singing. She licked her thumb and quickly skimmed through her sheet music before finding the song she was looking for. Having a glance over the sea of students, her eyes landing on a certain redhead before she made her way off of the stage towards her.

"Hear me out." Beca said as she stood on the other side of the table to Chloe who glanced up once she finished filling her cup.

When the redhead didn't say anything, Beca took it as a sign to continue.

"Can you help me out and sing a song with me later? Jesse bailed on me since he's sick and it's a duet so…" The brunette awkwardly trailed off as she handed Chloe the lyrics.

"You're kidding me right?" Chloe deadpanned as she recognised the song straight away. 'We've Got Tonight'. "There's no way I'm singing this with you."

"Well let me talk to you then." Beca raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"You're so goddamn annoying." Chloe sighed in frustration.

"I've literally never been this persistent with a girl before. Please realise that you mean a lot more to me than what you think." Beca said, staring so intensely in her eyes that the redhead had to look down.

"I'll sing it with you." Chloe finally agreed quietly, handing the lyrics back.

"Thank you." The brunette said, matching the other girl's volume. "I'll come find you later." She said but Chloe didn't say anything else so she walked off.

"What did she want?" Stacie asked as she walked up beside Chloe, making the redhead jump slightly.

"Uh.." The shorter girl trailed off distractedly as she turned her head back to the stage where Beca was again. "She asked me to sing something with her."

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Aubrey asked with a furrowed brow, holding onto Stacie's arm.

"It's just a song." The redhead shrugged in defence.

"You're gonna fall back in, Chloe." Stacie said seriously.

"Fall back into what?" Chloe asked, slightly annoyed.

"Beca's...weird thing, I don't know, you're looking at her like that again." The brunette shook her head, pointing knowingly at the the shorter girl.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and walked away from her friends. She really wasn't in the mood for Stacie's lecture.

"What the fuck?" Stacie asked as she watched the redhead walk away. "We've only been here 5 minutes and it already blows."

"She's frustrated, she just needs to be left alone for a while." Aubrey said calmly, softly stroking the brunette's arm. "Why don't we go take a drink?" She whispered into her ear with a giggle.

Stacie relaxed with a smile.

* * *

A little while later, Stacie and Aubrey had loosened up a little after having some liquid courage. Maybe a little too much considering they were making out in one of the cubicles in the toilets.

They heard the door open and girls talking so they broke apart.

Stacie pressed her finger against Aubrey's lips as the blonde continued breathing heavily, biting back a laugh. The brunette couldn't help but smirk as she took in all the signs of Aubrey getting a little...worked up. Her chest was heaving and when she looked into her eyes, her pupils were almost fully dilated.

"Hey did you hear that Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen are like together?" They heard one of the girls ask, making the two girls just stare at one another with wide eyes.

"I know, how cute are they though? They're always walking around holding hands." Her friend cooed.

Aubrey and Stacie's expressions softened as they smiled at each other.

"I know right? So sweet." The first girl agreed. "You ready to go?" Obviously they were only in to check their makeup or something because they left just as quick as they came in.

"They were nice." Aubrey smiled.

"I have an idea." Stacie said as she opened the cubicle door and walked out, taking Aubrey by the hand.

"I wanna keep making out with you." The blonde whined pleadingly.

"You haven't heard my idea yet, babe." The taller girl said as they left the bathroom and made their way back to the hall.

"Well what is it?"

"You'll see." Stacie said distractedly as she searched around for Hayden before finally spotting him. "Hayden." She said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked as he spun around.

"Can I get your keys? I need to get something out my bag."

"Sure." The 18 year old said without question, handing the girl his car keys.

"Thank you." Stacie smiled with a wink.

"What do you need out of your bag?" Aubrey asked curiously as they walked out into the hallway.

"You." Stacie smirked as she pulled the blonde closer to her side as they walked.

That sent butterflies into the blonde's stomach.

They walked across the parking lot to Hayden's car and Stacie opened the back door. "After you."

Aubrey climbed inside and lay down on her back across the seats. Thank God Hayden's car was pretty big.

"Fuck I'm too tall for this." Stacie laughed as she climbed in after, trying to close the door behind her without falling on top of Aubrey.

The blonde giggled. "C'mere." She said, motioning for the brunette to come closer.

"Fuck these shoes." The taller girl kicked her heels off before climbing on top of the other girl, mindful not to hurt her.

"Ow." Aubrey couldn't help but laugh when Stacie accidentally kneed her.

"Sorry." Stacie shook her head with a giggle.

Why were they both suddenly being so awkward?

The brunette tried to bring herself back to the task at hand and began kissing Aubrey, starting off slow and gentle before applying more pressure. She ran her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip who automatically granted access so their tongues could move together in such a way that drove them both crazy.

Aubrey's hand slipped down to the small of Stacie's back and pulled her down into her more, towards the heat building within her core.

Stacie smirked against her lips as she felt a leg hook around her own. She broke away from the kiss and swiftly moved to the blonde's neck, placing gentle kisses on her way up to her ear. "Be my girlfriend." The brunette whispered, taking the other girl by surprise.

"Take a guess at what my answer is." Aubrey giggled breathlessly.

Stacie pulled away for a second and smiled as she searched the blonde's eyes before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Girlfriend? They could both get used to that.

Stacie decided to test the waters as she reached between them and grazed the back of her finger up the inside of Aubrey's thigh, making the blonde's breath hitch.

"Is this okay?" The brunette asked cautiously.

Aubrey didn't say anything.

"I can stop it's okay, don't worry." She reassured.

"No it's not that it's just...I've never..." The blonde awkwardly trailed off, averting her eyes.

Stacie furrowed her brow in confusion, she knew Aubrey had never had sex so it wasn't that. "Never what? Touched yourself? You know I'm not going to believe that." The brunette joked with a chuckled.

"No not that...I've tried...that." Aubrey awkwardly continued, feeling her cheeks burn. "But I've never…you know." She flailed her hand, hoping Stacie would get the idea.

"Ohhhh. Never had an orgasm, I get you." The taller girl nodded, obviously being able to talk about these things with much more ease than her girlfriend.

"I wanted to tell you-"

"So I could help you out?" Stacie quickly cut her off with a teasing wink, making the blonde blush. "I got you, babe." She reassured with a chuckle so Aubrey didn't have to answer since she was already uncomfortable with talking about it.

Aubrey let out a nervous breath.

"Just relax." Stacie whispered as she went back to kissing the blonde's neck.

Aubrey closed her eyes as she placed her hands on Stacie's waist, focusing on the brunette's lips on her neck.

* * *

Chloe was sitting by herself in the hallway on the steps of one of the stairwells. She was far enough from the hall to get some time alone to gather her thoughts.

With a heavy sigh she scrolled through her contacts and called Jesse. He answered in the matter of seconds.

"Chloe?" The boy's voice sounded hoarse as he spoke before he coughed down the line.

"I heard you're sick." The redhead said quietly as she toyed with the hem of her dress. "How're you holding up?"

"I've just got a cold don't worry about it. How's the dance?"

"It kinda blows, I've already argued with Stacie and I'm just sitting out in the hallway." Chloe shrugged with a sigh. "I keep thinking about whether I should talk to Beca or not." She admitted.

"She'll probably open up to you." Jesse said.

"I feel like she's just going to try and justify what she did to me and I'm so fucking tired of it, Jesse." The girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "My head's telling me to completely cut her out of my life but my heart says otherwise." She whined.

"Just hear her out, Chloe." He said softly. "Even if nothing happens after it, you'll feel much better that you spoke with her."

Chloe stayed silent as she contemplated it.

"Consider it." He gently pushed.

"Okay." The redhead finally said. "I'm gonna text her, I'll talk to you later okay? I hope you feel better soon."

"No problem and thank you. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye!" She finally hung up and texted Beca to come out to the hallway and meet her.

* * *

"Stacie." Aubrey whimpered her girlfriend's name as the brunette continued teasingly dragging her finger over the thin material of the blonde's underwear.

Stacie thought it was the hottest thing she had ever heard. That topped off with Aubrey writhing beneath her was driving her crazy.

The blonde bit down hard on her lip when Stacie finally started rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Don't hold back." The brunette whispered before taking her girlfriend's earlobe between her teeth, making the blonde let out a sigh which turned into a quiet moan.

Stacie knew she wouldn't last long especially when she cried out as the brunette increased her pace.

Aubrey tried to lace her fingers into Stacie's hair but she opened her eyes to remember that the brunette had her hair up.

"Just take it out." Stacie said as she kissed her way along the blonde's jaw line.

"You sure?" Aubrey asked breathlessly even though she was already pulling her bun out.

The brunette couldn't help giggle at her girlfriend's desperation as the blonde finally laced her fingers through Stacie's hair, pulling her close.

"Fuck." Aubrey choked out as she hooked her leg around Stacie, her hips grinding involuntarily against the girl.

Stacie smirked against her girlfriend's neck as the blonde's breathing became ragged.

"S-Stacie." She moaned, arching her back off the seat.

The brunette knew she was just teetering on the edge and only needed that final push. "Just relax, let it go." She encouraged in a hushed voice, taking the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently.

Aubrey gasped as her body seized up in pleasure, her first ever orgasm crashing over her intensely.

"Ow, ow, ow." Stacie winced at the death grip Aubrey had her hair in.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." The blonde said breathlessly in realisation once she finally came down from her high.

"How was that then?" The brunette asked smugly.

"Amazing." Aubrey smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad I was the first to give you an orgasm." Stacie smirked making the blonde blush. "You're cute." She gently slapped her girlfriend's red cheek with a giggle.

"We should probably get back inside." Aubrey said trying to flip to a less embarrassing subject.

Stacie climbed out of the car first so Aubrey could sit up but when she did she grimaced at the dampness between her legs.

"Just take them off." Stacie shrugged as she stood outside with her hand on the door, knowing exactly what was wrong with the blonde.

"What the hell do you mean 'just take them off'? I'm not going back inside commando!" Aubrey hissed.

"Why not? No one is gonna know." The brunette once again shrugged, not getting why it was such a big deal. "Apart from me of course." She winked but Aubrey just gave her a death glare.

With a frustrated sigh, the blonde eventually gave in "Fine."

Stacie closed the door a little more and stood between the gap as Aubrey reached up her dress and pulled her underwear down.

"I feel like everyone is going to be able to tell." Aubrey muttered as she put her underwear in her bag before climbing out.

"Unless someone comes over and physically lifts you dress, no one is going to know." Stacie rolled her eyes. "And if anyone does that to you, you know I'll go after them."

"My hero." The shorter girl said sarcastically, clutching her chest as she slipped her other hand into her girlfriend's.

* * *

It took Beca 10 minutes before she actually went out to see Chloe and as soon as the redhead saw her walking down the hallway, she immediately became nervous.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked as she came up and stood in front of the redhead who was sitting on the step.

"Can I just say something first?" Chloe said as she looked up to the girl who furrowed her brow and folded her arms. "I'm not here to listen to your bullshit justification of why you fucked me over." She said seriously.

Beca was slightly taken aback. "Well what do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Beca, I know nothing about you. I literally opened up to you constantly but every time I'd try to ask you something about your life, you'd flip it back onto me. Why?" The younger girl wondered.

"I don't really like talking about my shitty life if I'm honest." Beca said defensively, averting her eyes away from looking down at Chloe.

"Shitty life? You sleep around with girls for a living." Chloe quipped back with a scoff.

"Alright." Beca unfolded her arms. "You wanna hear my life story-"

"No come-"

"No, no, that's what you want right?" The brunette faked a laugh as she motioned to the girl in front of her. "Okay so I was raised by my mom and dad-" She began but was quickly cut off by the unconvinced Chloe.

"Don't be a smart ass come on." Chloe shook her head in frustration before looking down at the floor. This is the exact reason she didn't want to talk to the girl.

"But my mom died when I was 14."

The tone immediately changed as Chloe quickly lifted her head, looking up at the girl with a furrowed brow.

Beca just stared right into her eyes, expressionless.

"Are you serious?" The redhead asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The brunette just slowly nodded before silently taking a seat beside the girl.

"I...I had no idea…" Chloe stuttered, lost for words.

"Don't worry...no one does really." The 17 year old said quietly as she stared down at the ground.

They sat in a silence for a moment, the faint sound of the music from the hall being the only thing they could hear.

Beca was the one to speak up again. "I don't talk about it normally." She admitted.

"You don't have to." Chloe quickly reassured, placing her hand on the older girl's knee.

"I want to…" The brunette whispered. "Like I said, it happened when I was 14." She began.

"That wasn't even that long ago." Chloe commented quietly.

"Me and my mom were in this freak car accident, I don't even remember it because I got a bad concussion so I couldn't even tell you what happened." Beca mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers.

Chloe gently squeezed the girl's knee, silently encouraging her to keep talking.

"I was a little beat up, got a broken arm out of it but I was alright. To eventually wake up to my own dad crying his eyes out because my mom didn't make it just-" Beca's voice cracked and she exhaled audibly trying to compose herself.

The redhead's heart broke for her as she slid her hand into her's, interlocking their fingers before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just felt completely numb...It didn't feel real. She was like my best friend y'know." The 17 year old turned to Chloe, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she let go of the redhead's hand as she stood up and began pacing back and forward with her hands on her hips, trying her hardest not to cry.

Chloe watched her walk back and forward.

Nothing helped though, the overwhelming amount of emotions bubbling to the surface was too much for Beca. She uncontrollably sobbed as she placed her forearm up on the lockers and rested her forehead against it, not even trying to hold back her tears anymore.

Chloe stood up and walked towards the girl, standing behind her as she placed her hands on the brunette's waist. "It's alright." She comforted in a weak voice, trying to keep her own tears at bay as she rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

The stood like that for a moment until Beca composed herself and turned around to face Chloe.

The redhead automatically went to wipe the girl's tears with her thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." The younger girl said as she took a hold of Beca's hand and led her over to take a seat on the step again.

"This is why I don't talk about it." Beca muttered, sniffing hard as she pulled out her locket that was tucked into her dress. "This is her." She opened it up and showed Chloe the picture of her mother inside of it.

The redhead had noticed her always wearing that locket but she had never bothered asking about it before.

"You look like her." The 16 year old smiled softly at the photo before glancing up at the brunette.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"So is it just you and your dad now?" Chloe wondered as she watched the brunette tuck her locket away again.

Beca scoffed before laughing which confused Chloe completely. "Haven't spoke to that asshole since the year my mom died." She turned her head to the redhead who was still furrowing her brow. "He kicked me out."

"What? Why?"

"For being gay." Beca began to toy with her fingers again. "My mom knew, I had just came out to her that year but I refused to tell my dad. When I eventually did he fucking kicked me out."

Chloe had no idea how much Beca had been through in the past few years. "Where did you go?" She asked in concern.

"My grandma's. I still live with her to this day." The brunette explained, taking a deep breath. "That's why I never invited you round, you'd ask questions."

"You would've been able to tell me." The younger girl said sincerely.

Beca just shook her head.

"I had no idea you were going through things like this."

"It's still no excuse for what I did to you though." The 17 year old shrugged in defeat. "The fact the person I loved most was taken away from me and the person who is supposed to love me no matter what kicked me out, has kind of fucked me up. I know how wrong what I was doing is and I genuinely want to change because, fuck, Chloe you're the one girl that's truly cared about me."

"How can you tell?" Chloe asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve Chlo, you always let everyone know how you're feeling. You put your trust in me no matter what other people said but I still fucked you over. I don't blame you for the fact you'll never forgive me." Beca sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I didn't say I'd never forgive you." The 16 year old said softly as she placed her hand on the other girl's knee.

Beca lifted her head with a furrowed brow.

"I'm not saying I want to get back together with you right this second because I still need to build a trust with you but like...the only way to do that is that we can be friends first and just see how things go from there." Chloe explained and Beca listened carefully, that little bit of hope sparking inside of her before her face fell again in realisation.

"Stacie and Aubrey hate me. I can't be friends with you if they won't even let me near you." She muttered in disappointment.

"I'll talk to them. Just as long as you're agreeing that we're just friends." Chloe reminded, holding out her hand.

"A handshake? Really?" Beca asked, finally cracking a smile. "I know we said just friends but come on do you go around shaking Aubrey and Stacie's hands?" She joked.

Chloe bit back a smile and playfully rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Right okay, come on then." She chuckled in defeat as she held her arms open.

Beca had a smug grin on her face as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Chloe and relaxed into her arms, closing her eyes to think about everything she had just opened up about.

"Thanks for telling me everything." The redhead whispered as she held the girl tight.

It was like Chloe was seeing a completely different Beca. The real Beca. She wasn't wearing this front that she was infamously known for, this was the real her, without her walls.

Beca was the first to pull away and they smiled at each other. "Should we go back in?" The brunette asked and Chloe nodded. "We don't have to sing that stupid song by the way." She awkwardly chuckled. "It was really just an excuse to get you to talk with me."

"I figured." Chloe laughed.

"Kinda worked though." Beca shrugged with a smirk as she pulled open the door and held it for Chloe.

"Thanks." The redhead whispered as she brushed past the girl into the hall.

"I'm just gonna check on the set list alright? I'll come see you in 5 minutes." Beca said, touching the redhead's arm as she spoke.

"No problem, I need to talk to Stacie anyway." Chloe said, pointing over to Stacie who was slyly trying to pour whatever she had in her hip flask into her punch.

Beca nodded before they both headed in their separate directions.

"Stacie where have you been? Where's Aubrey? And why is your hair down?" Chloe asked in confusion at the absence of the blonde.

"Well…" The brunette smirked as she placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I was fingering my girlfriend in the back of your brother's car." She said in a hushed voice.

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly swatted Stacie's hand off of her shoulder with a grimace. "I...didn't need...to know that-wait girlfriend?"

Stacie raised her eyebrows with a nod as she took a drink.

"That's adorable." Chloe cooed and Aubrey came up behind Stacie and the redhead started smirking at the blonde.

"I told you people would know." Aubrey hissed at her girlfriend.

"That's because I told her, calm down." Stacie chuckled, wrapping her arm around Aubrey's waist.

"Why would you tell her that I'm going around with no underwear on?" The shorter girl slapped the brunette on the arm.

"Oh my god, I didn't sign up for this when I found out you two were dating." Chloe said with wide eyes.

"That's not what I told her!" Stacie protested.

"Hey." Relief washed over Chloe when she heard Beca's voice so she could zone out her friends bickering.

"Hi." The redhead smiled as she spun around.

"What's up with them?" The brunette motioned to Stacie and Aubrey in concern.

"They're just arguing about something." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Beca nodded. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I thought you didn't dance till you were drunk enough." The younger girl challenged.

Beca just smirked as she began singing along to the song as she pulled Chloe onto the dance floor "I can't change you and I, I won't change, I might hate myself tomorrow, but I'm on my way tonight."

"Let's be lonely together!" They sang in unison as they danced together.

Chloe liked this version of Beca a lot better than the one she had seen before. She still couldn't bring herself to rush back into anything too quickly though so she will be sticking by her friends first situation.

If Chloe can build a trust with Beca as a friend then maybe she can eventually trust her as something more…

Friends first.

* * *

 **So Chloe finally decided to listen to her and they've come to an agreement. What do you think of it?**

 **Also...Staubrey tho**


End file.
